To Drugie
by Ched
Summary: post!Ludmoore. Były potężne, były waleczne i były głupie. Używanie magii do rozwiązywania wszystkich problemów sprawiło, że gdy nadeszło prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, okazały się bezsilne. Czas zacząć więc od nowa, naprawiając stare błędy. Cofając się w przeszłość, gdzie mroczna strona Serca Kondrakaru dopiero gromadzi moc, czekając na właściwy moment...
1. 1: Nowy początek

To Drugie

**I Nowy początek**

Samochodem szarpnęło gwałtownie, wyrywając Will ze snu i powietrze z płuc dziewczyny.

– Uhh...! – jęknęła głucho, mrugając gwałtownie, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Miała wrażenie, jakby uderzyła o coś gwałtownie, nawet jeżeli naprawdę nie mogło to być prawdą. Ostrożnie wciągnęła powietrze, spodziewając się w każdej chwili ukłucia bólu, ale to nie nadeszło.

Westchnęła z ulgą i odgarnęła włosy.

– Will? Coś się stało? – Och, oczywiście. Skoro znajdowała się w samochodzie, który gwałtownie zahamował, to ktoś musiał tym samochodem kierować.

– Tak, mamo – odpowiedziała, przywołując na twarz lekki uśmiech. – Miałam tylko naprawdę paskudny sen.

– Na zewnątrz pewnie jest niewiele lepiej – skrzywiła się kobieta.

Ciężko było nie przyznać jej racji. Na zewnątrz szalała burza, a wielkie krople z furią uderzały o szyby, a drzewa wprost uginały się pod siłą wichury.

Zupełnie jak w dniu, w którym wprowadzały się do Heatherfield. Will zamrugała, po czym uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Bo to był dokładnie dzień w którym wprowadzały się do Heatherfield.

Więc udało się, dziewczyna wypuściła powietrze z ulgą i przymknęła oczy.

– Nie zasypiaj – ostrzegła ją mama. – Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu.

– Dobrze, dobrze, daję tylko trochę odpocząć oczom – uśmiechnęła się lekko Will. Oto stała przed nią szansa na nowy start, bardzo nowy start. I tym razem wszystko się dobrze ułoży, bo była bogatsza w doświadczenie i wiedzę, i wiele innych rzeczy. Nie materialnych, co prawda, ale przynajmniej wiedziała jak zdobyć wszystko, czego potrzebowała. No, mniej więcej.

Wszystko naturalnie nie układało się jak z płatka. Kiedy dojechały na miejsce nadal lało jak z cebra. Wnoszenie kartonów z rzeczami, najpierw przez ulicę i w deszczu, a potem na drugie piętro w kamienicy wcale nie należało do najwspanialszych rzeczy w jej życiu. Szczególnie, że rozmokła tektura rozpadała się w rękach, graty wyślizgiwały się z dłoni i szybko przemokła do suchej nitki. Całe szczęście, że większość ich rzeczy – szczególnie tych ciężkich rzeczy – przyjechała wcześniej, a im pozostało wniesienie tego, co musiało zostać. Jej podręczniki i zeszyty szkolne, ubrania, kosmetyki. Było tego zadziwiająco dużo.

– Tego się można było spodziewać – mruknęła Will, wyglądając przez okno, jednocześnie wycierając włosy puchatym ręcznikiem. – Kiedy tylko skończyłyśmy wnosić wszystkie rzeczy przestało padać!

– Złośliwość losu – westchnęła jej mama. Miała dużo dłuższe włosy i w tej chwili prezentowała się znacznie gorzej od swojej na wpół suchej córki. Odrobinę desperacko przegrzebywała każdą kolejną pakę, usiłując znaleźć suszarkę, ale jak do tej pory, bez sukcesu.

Will odłożyła wilgotny ręcznik i rozejrzała się. Stały teraz w salonie, praktycznie doszczętnie zastawionym różnych rozmiarów kartonami i pakami, praktycznie tarasującymi przejście do innych pomieszczeń. Kóre wcale nie wyglądały lepiej, jej własny pokój wyglądał, jakby ktoś tam upchnął zawartość dwóch innych mieszkań, a nie jedynie jej własne graty.

– To będzie długa i trudna walka – oceniła, marszcząc brwi.

– Kiedyś trzeba zacząć – mama też nie wyglądała na szczególnie szczęśliwą z tego powodu. W dodatku makijaż jej spłynął przez tę ulewę i teraz Will mogła wcale wyraźnie dostrzec cienie pod jej oczami i inne ślady zmęczenia.

– Wiesz – zaczęła dziewczyna z namysłem. – Może dzisiaj tylko wyjmiemy to, co nam będzie potrzebne na jutro i damy sobie spokój? Walizki przecież nie uciekną.

– No nie wiem – Susan przygryzła wargę. – Jeżeli dzisiaj to odłożymy, to będziemy tak robić w nieskończoność...

– Jutro po szkole spróbuję załatwić kuchnię – obiecała Will. – To chyba najbardziej niezbędne, nie? A teraz... widziałaś gdzieś karton, w którym były moje bluzy? Na zewnątrz nadal jest dosyć chłodno...

– Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz? – zamrugała nieco zaniepokojona kobieta.

– No wiesz, nie jest jeszcze późno – Will wzruszyła ramionami. – I wolałabym rozejrzeć się nieco po okolicy, wiesz. Kupię mapę jak znajdę jakąś księgarnię, żeby się nie zgubić.

– Jeżeli masz jeszcze siłę na cokolwiek... – mruknęła niepewnie Susan.

– Nie martw się, sprawdzę tylko, jak dojechać do mojej szkoły i z powrotem, żeby jutro nie mieć z tym problemu – uspokoiła ją Will. – I może po drodze znajdę jakieś miejsce, gdzie można wziąć jakieś jedzenie na wynos, pewnie nie chce ci się gotować kolacji, nie?

– Naprawdę chcesz wyjść, hm? – Susan założyła ręce na piersi i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Nastolatek, który sam proponuje, że zrobi cokolwiek związanego z wypełnianiem obowiązków innych oznaczał tylko jedno. Poza tym jedzenie na wynos naprawdę brzmiało dobrze. Susan miała wrażenie, że gdyby musiała znaleźć w tym bałaganie cały sprzęt kuchenny, to umarłaby, zasypana stertą kartonów.

– Tylko nie bądź długo, niedługo się ściemni – westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– Dobrze, dobrze...tylko nie licz mi czasu, jaki zajmie ściągnięcie roweru na dół – ostrzegła Will, po czym spojrzała krytycznie na mamę. – A ty powinnaś chyba odkopać kanapę i uciąć sobie drzemkę. – stwierdziła.

– Kiedy moja córka została geniuszem?

Will ukłoniła się teatralnie, po czym przemknęła wąskim przejściem pomiędzy jedną stertą paczek a drugą w stronę swojego pokoju, wykopać cokolwiek do narzucenia sobie na grzbiet. Potem czekała ją jeszcze dłuższa chwila klęcia przez zęby podczas znoszenia roweru dwa piętra schodami. Kamienice i te ich wąskie korytarze ze stromymi stanowiły prawdziwy koszmar. Kiedy w końcu dostała się na dół, mogła jedynie oprzeć się o rower i dyszeć często.

– Zmiana ubrania była absolutnie bez sensu – jęknęła. – Cała jestem mokra. Głupie schody!

Nie miała nawet pojęcia, dlaczego ekipa najęta do przewiezienia ich rzeczy i wniesienia ich do mieszkania w ogóle fatygowała się z rowerem. Rower powinien być na parterze, przypięty do specjalnego stojaka. Po coś w końcu ta kupa złomu stała pod zadaszeniem, tuż obok wejścia do kamienicy, w której mieszkały. Pewnie uznali to za fajny dowcip, albo coś, pomyślała ponuro.

Heatherfield znała naturalnie jak własną kieszeń, z tego czasu, który nigdy nie miał nadejść, więc po prostu wsiadła na rower i pedałowała przed siebie. Wysiłek fizyczny poprawiał nastrój i pozwalał umysłowi skoncentrować się na innych rzeczach. Poza tym, zwyczajnie przyjemnie było poruszać się po znajomej okolicy, spokojnej i nie naruszonej przez nic, co miałoby nadejść w przyszłości.

Przez krótką chwilę miała ochotę zajechać do Srebrnego Smoka i spotkać się z Hay–Lin, ale nie miało to sensu. Po pierwsze, dziewczyna jeszcze nie miała okazji jej poznać, a po drugie... oznaczałoby to spotkanie z Yan–Lin i zetknięcie się z bezpośrednią obecnością Serca Kondrakaru. A tego zdecydowanie wolała uniknąć tak długo, jak tylko się da.

Skręciła więc do parku, żeby okrążyć kilka razy ulubione alejki i pomyśleć odrobinę dłużej. Wcześniej tyle się działo, że zwyczajnie nie miała na to czasu.

Liście szeleściły cicho i lśniły, zeżółknięte już i częściowo opadłe, jak przyznało na jesienną porę. Kałuże rozpływały się błotniście pomiędzy płytą chodnikową a trawnikiem. Chmury ciągle wypełniały niebo, szare i nieprzyjazne, przez co nie było szczególnie jasno, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Powietrze było świeże i wilgotne, przyjemnie rześkie, a okolica pusta, bo nikomu nie chciało się wychodzić w taką pogodę.

Musi postarać się odwlec kontakt z Sercem jak najdłużej się da, tak na wszelki wypadek. Oznaczało to, że albo bardzo usilnie musi unikać pozostałych dziewczyn... co sprawi, że wyjdzie na koszmarnego gbura, z którym nie będą przepadać, albo zrobi coś z problemem, który pierwotnie zmusił je do zostania Strażniczkami.

Na gbura zdecydowanie nie chciała wyjść. Prędzej czy później sytuacja zmusi ją do przyjęcia pozycji Strażniczki Serca, a nieprzyjemne relacje z pozostałymi członkiniami zespołu zdecydowanie nie będą należały do dobrych rzeczy. Za często znajdowały się w ciężkich sytuacjach, żeby ryzykować brak wzajemnego zaufania i konflikty w grupie. W każdym razie więcej konfliktów w grupie niż bez takich dodatków.

Czyli powinna pogadać z Cedrikiem. To też nie wyglądało jak najlepsza opcja. To znaczy... ostatecznie okazał się nie największym draniem, jakiego w swoim życiu spotkała, ale na tym etapie ciężko będzie powstrzymać go od odgryzienia jej głowy, jak tylko ją zobaczy. Będzie musiała mówić bardzo szybko i zainteresować go jakąś informacją na tyle, żeby trzymał zęby przy sobie. Ale jeżeli się uda... po pierwsze, zapobiegnie kompletnie niepotrzebnej śmierci i będzie miała wrażenie, że jej sumienie jest odrobinę bardziej czyste. Było nie było, poprzednim razem to przez nie zdarzyło mu się popełnić tyle błędów, że skończył na tamtym świecie. Zadziwiająco łatwo wpadał w desperację, przy całym swoim niezaprzeczalnym intelekcie.

Zatrzymała się i przeczesała oburącz włosy, na tyle rude, że wydawały się czerwone i kilka centymetrów krótsze, niż była przyzwyczajona. Nie mogła ich nawet związać w kucyk, ani powstrzymać w jakikolwiek sposób przed wpadaniem do oczu. Gdyby była dorosła, pewnie wyglądałaby jak jakiś włóczęga, który fryzjera widział jeszcze dawniej niż dach nad głową. Zdecydowanie będzie musiała coś z tym zrobić. Obciąć... ale wtedy odrosną i stanie przed tym samym problemem, albo przetrwać ten koszmarny okres, kiedy będzie wyglądała jeszcze bardziej tragicznie niż zwykle i poczekać, aż urosną na tyle, żeby dało się je utrzymać w czymkolwiek, co przypominałoby fryzurę. Dlaczego mama nigdy jej nie powiedziała, że wygląda jak skrzyżowanie stracha na wróble i studenta?

Potrząsnęła głową, wypędzając z niej głupie myśli. Jeżeli naprawdę chciała coś zrobić, musiała się skoncentrować.

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, opierając się na kierownicy i wbijając wzrok przed siebie, po czym przewróciła oczyma i skierowała się w stronę najkrótszej drogi prowadzącej do księgarni.

Znajdowała się praktycznie w centrum miasta; jej szczęście, że Heatherfield stanowiło raczej małą miejscowość, bo mama niedługo zacznie się martwić.

Naprzeciwko znajdowała się jedna z najbardziej popularnych kawiarni (z niewiadomego powodu. Serwowali najbardziej obrzydliwą kawę, jakiej kiedykolwiek próbowała) w mieście. O tej porze roku szeroki chodnik był pusty, zastawianie go krzesłami i stolikami nie miało w końcu sensu. Kamienice ciągnęły się długim, jasnym sznurem staromodnych murów i ozdobnych fasad.

Sama księgarnia znajdowała się w budynku z szarej cegły, starannie odnowionym, a nad przeszklonymi drzwiami, za którymi wisiał dzwonek zbudowany z kilku cieniutkich metalowych rurek, został umieszczony staromodny, zielono–złoty szyld.

Okna wystawowe były częściowo zasłonięte przez spuszczone do połowy, oliwkowozielone żaluzje, a sama wystawa, mimo wyścielenia eleganckim materiałem na podwyższeniu, z zainstalowanym dyskretnym podświetleniem, była pusta.

Na drzwiach przytwierdzona była kartka mówiąca o tym, że księgarnia jest nieczynna, ale Will kompletnie ją zignorowała i pchnęła drzwi. Ustąpiły, ku jej lekkiemu zdumieniu. Będzie chyba musiała kogoś uświadomić o tym, że nie zostawia się otwartych drzwi, bo może się to skończyć źle...

– Przepraszam, ale księgarnia dzisiaj jeszcze jest nieczynna – usłyszała znajomy głos. Spokojny, bardzo grzeczny w tonie. Słowa wypowiadał wręcz z przesadną starannością, specyficznie akcentując końcówki poszczególnych wyrazów. Zabawne, za każdym razem, kiedy go spotykała, spodziewała się, że będzie syczał.

Za to z cienia wynurzył się dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewała, wysoki jak wieża i patrzący na nią z góry zza szkieł okularów jak na coś, co pies zostawił na wycieraczce.

Długie blond włosy związał za karku, a na sobie miał przydługi, granatowy sweter i dżinsy. Jak znalazł cokolwiek, co na jego tyczkowatej osobie wyglądało na przydługie, nie miała pojęcia.

– Mnie to nie przeszkadza – Will wzruszyła ramionami.

Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko ona i jej mama miały problem z kartonami. Wnętrze księgarni wyglądało, jak wyciągnięte z jej mieszkania. Kartony, wszędzie kartony, w stosach i wieżach, niektóre na wpół rozgrzebane. Przeważnie w ich okolicy znajdowały się stosy książek.

– Ja jednak prosiłbym o opuszczenie... – zaczął, nadal utrzymując grzeczny ton głosu. Brew mu tylko lekko drgnęła, będąc jedyną oznaką irytacji.

– Oh, na litość boską, rzuć tę grę – mruknęła zniecierpliwiona i przewróciła oczyma.

– Przepraszam? – tym razem zmarszczył brwi, wbijając w nią nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

– Cedric, wiem, kim jesteś i podejrzewam, że w drugą stronę to wygląda podobnie – powiedziała spokojnie Will, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

Reakcja była żywa, na tyle, że prawie cofnęłaby się o krok. Jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się nagle, a źrenice momentalnie przekształciły się w cieniutkie, pionowe krewki. Przez rozchylone wargi wyraźnie mogła dostrzec rosnące z każdą chwilą ostre jak noże zęby i bardzo długie kły. Jego ręce drgnęły wyraźnie, a skóra pozieleniała. Paznokcie, na zakrzywionych kurczowo dłoniach zaczęła przekształcać się w groźnie wyglądające szpony.

– Przyszłam porozmawiać, nie bawić się w rozsmarowywanie się nawzajem po ścianach – syknęła dziewczyna, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. – Cholera, przecież gdybym chciała z tobą walczyć, to nie wparowałabym ot tak do księgarni i poczekała, aż zdecydujesz się ujawnić swoją obecność.

– Mogłem cię od razu zabić – mruknął wrogo. Ale grzecznie wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogła stwierdzić, nie chciała nawet gdybać nad tym, co takiego mogło czaić się pod workowatym swetrem.

– Tak, tak i zwrócić tym samym uwagę Kondrakaru na to, że nie jesteś tam, gdzie powinieneś – stwierdziła sucho. – To byłoby naprawdę genialne posunięcie.

– Jeżeli masz zamiar stać tu i zachłystywać się swoją ironią... – zaczął.

– Dobrze, dobrze! – uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście. – Chcesz rozmawiać tutaj, czy zdążyłeś już urządzić odludny kącik w piwnicy?

– Druga opcja ma więcej sensu – stwierdził, spoglądając przelotnie w stronę częściowo zasłoniętego okna.

– Jak sobie życzysz – stwierdziła Will i po prostu ruszyła w odpowiednim kierunku. Kątem oka zauważyła cień zaintrygowania, który przeszedł przez twarz mężczyzny. Uznała to za dobry znak, jeżeli będzie wystarczająco interesująca, to może skubaniec nie zrobi nic głupiego i zdecyduje się nie odgryźć jej głowy. Mniejsza o to, że właśnie do niej docierało, w jakie bagno wskoczyła z radosnym okrzykiem; bez mocy, jaką gwarantowało Serce Kodrakaru, mogła najwyżej przeprowadzić dyskusję ze sprzętem elektronicznym. W starciu z gigantycznym, zmiennokształtnym potworem, który magią również się parał, zdecydowanie nie dawało to jakiejś przewagi.


	2. 2: Cała prawda jest w piwnicy

**II Cała prawda jest w piwnicy**

Schody były kamienne, wąskie i prowadziły w absolutną ciemność, aksamitną i nieprzeniknioną. W pomieszczeniu w końcu nie znajdowało się jakiekolwiek okno, więc światło nie miało sposobu, żeby tam dotrzeć.

Coś szczęknęła lekko i Will musiała pospiesznie zamknąć oczy. Cedric bez ostrzeżenia zapalił światło, w drobnym akcie czystej złośliwości. Naprawdę, tego akurat mogła się po nim spodziewać. Miło, że przynajmniej nie zrzucił jej z tych kilku ostatnich stopni. Chociaż rozbijanie niedoszłym Strażniczkom pyska o cement chyba nie uznałby za wystarczająco klimatyczne, żeby się fatygować. Mieszkańcy Meridianu mieli pewien szczególny odchył w stronę przesadnego dramatyzmu.

Kiedy oczy dziewczyny się przyzwyczaiły, mogła zobaczyć znajome pomieszczenie. Pod jedną ze ścian stał staromodny regał wypełniony wiekowo wyglądającymi tomiszczami oprawionymi w skórę, na której wytłoczono skomplikowane arabeski. Nieopodal znajdował się bardzo duży, komfortowo wyglądający fotel, a w rogu naprzeciwko stał elegancki komplet szachowy i para krzeseł. No i przesłonięty zasłonką portal do Meridianu na ścianie. Falowała lekko, mimo że w pomieszczeniu nie dało się wyczuć wiatru, ciemnozielona i połyskliwa, wykonana z jakiegoś ciężkiego materiału, kompletnie nie pasująca do reszty wystroju.

– Zasłonka...? – Will uniosła lekko brwi.

– Światło jest drażniące – mruknął, po czym skrzywił się. Prawdopodobnie nie chciał tego powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył się ugryźć w język.

– Fakt – stwierdziła w zamyśleniu drapiąc się po brodzie. Gdyby ona musiała tu siedzieć, z falującą i jarzącą się taflą błękitu, to też by w końcu zaczęła kombinować, jak się draństwa pozbyć z linii wzroku.

– Więc? – Cedric postanowił przejść do rzeczy i wymagał tego samego od niej. Wpatrywał się w Will z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem na twarzy, a ręce założył na piersi.

– Jak już ustaliliśmy – zaczęła Will, jednocześnie odsuwając jedno z krzeseł przy szachownicy. – Próba zabicia mnie nie należy do najlepszych pomysłów.

Usiadła i założyła nogę na nogę. Cedric, będąc wrednym sukinkotem, rozsiadł się na fotelu, zamiast na krzesełku naprzeciwko. Tyle, jeżeli chodziło o klimatyczną dyskusję podczas gry w szachy, pomyślała dziewczyna z roztargnieniem. Potem uznała to za wcale niezłą rzecz, bo w grach planszowych była raczej kiepska.

– Ja też nie mam zamiaru walczyć, jeżeli nie będzie to koniecznie – westchnęła, garbiąc się lekko. Po części dlatego, że krzesełko nie należało do najwygodniejszych, a częściowo, żeby jej rozmówca mógł się poczuć pewniej. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że Cedric dostawał małpiego rozumu, gdy miał wrażenie, że sytuacja wymyka mu się spod kontroli. Will preferowała go wtedy, kiedy potrafił używać mózgu, więc oddanie mu tego małego zwycięstwa nie wyglądało z jej perspektywy jak coś szczególnie złego. Później sobie odbije, jeżeli uzna, że jaszczur zaczyna przesadzać.

– Czyżby strach? – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Gdybym chciała, to zmiotłabym cię – syknęła. – Ale nie chcę.

– Nie wydajesz się szczególnie niebezpieczna – Uniósł lekko brew i uśmiechnął się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Will poczuła drobne ukłucie zazdrości; ona nie potrafiła robić takich rzeczy z brwiami. Albo w górę szły obie, albo wcale.

– Fakt, wyglądam na bardzo groźną trzynastolatkę – przewróciła oczyma. – Ale sprawa jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana. Poza tym, naprawdę, musimy walczyć? Nie lepiej dogadać się, jak cywilizowani ludzie?

– Widziałem już waszą tak zwaną cywilizację...

– Mam na myśli rozmowę i ewentualny kompromis, nie wprowadzanie demokracji po amerykańsku – uzupełniła.

– Och.

– Więc?

– Nie sądzę, abyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać, Strażniczko – stwierdził sucho.

Will powstrzymała się przed ukryciem twarzy w dłoniach. Jak na razie, szło jak po gruzie. Nie to, żeby zaraz się spodziewała wielkich sukcesów i nawiązania przyjaźni aż po grób, ale mimo wszystko. Mógłby współpracować trochę bardziej.

– Słuchaj – zaczęła raz jeszcze. – Wiem, po co tutaj jesteś. Zaginiona siostra Phobosa do znalezienia, w celu wyssania z niej mocy, przejęcia jeszcze bardziej absolutnej władzy w Meridianie i ewentualnego przerwania Sieci...

Sylwetka mężczyzny wyraźnie się napięła, ale pozycji nie zmienił; chciał wydawać się dużo bardziej zrelaksowanym niż był w rzeczywistości, sprawiać wrażenie, że te informacje nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia.

– Wiem też – kontynuowała, uważnie obserwując jego reakcje. – Że chcesz zostać Szepcącym, bo wydaje ci się, że to rozwiąże twój problem z poczuciem odosobnienia i znajdziesz swoje miejsce w życiu.

– Jak... – zaczął, unosząc się nagłym ruchem z fotela. Nie miała pojęcia, czy w celu złapania jej za gardło i dociśnięcia do ściany, a następnie żądania ujawnienia tego, w jaki sposób uzyskała akurat te informacje, czy też chciał ją zwyczajnie uderzyć. On też chyba tego nie wiedział, bo moment później opadł ponownie na fotel.

– Wiem jak wygląda przyszłość i jest gówniana – oznajmiła Will, zanim mężczyzna zdążył zmienić zdanie. – W dodatku mówię o tej bliskiej przyszłości, kwestia kilku lat.

– Jak? – zapytał po raz kolejny. Słowo brzmiało nieco chrapliwie.

– Ciężko znaleźć coś, co byłoby niemożliwe, kiedy jest się w mojej pozycji – mruknęła, krzywiąc się. – Może poza wskrzeszaniem zmarłych.

– I tak po prostu postanowiłaś zmienić wszystko, co ci się nie podoba? – Uniósł brew.

– Ty akurat nie masz tu nic do mówienia – odgarnęła pospiesznym, nieco nerwowym ruchem włosy za ucho. – Widziałam jak umierasz, a przedtem... Po prostu uwierz mi na słowo, nie było różowo.

– Nie pytałem o wywróżenie mi przyszłości, tylko o to, co sprawiło, że postanowiłaś zakłócić porządek wszechświata...

– Problem polega na tym, że byłyśmy durnymi gówniarami, które nadużywały mocy i rozwiązywały wszystko siłowo, a za każdym razem, kiedy używałyśmy mocy, rosła też moc Tego Drugiego.

– Czego? – zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Tego Drugiego – powtórzyła. – Tak naprawdę... to nie ma nazwy. To jak... nie wiem, materia i antymateria?

Cedric tylko zamrugał, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o czym właściwie mówiła.

– No, to jest tak. Za każdym razem, kiedy używasz siły do zrobienia czegokolwiek, to powstaje też siła przeciwna. – Każdy fizyk najprawdopodobniej zabiłby ją za takie uproszczenie, ale na potrzeby rozmowy dwójki ignorantów definicja była jak znalazł. – Wyszło na to, że tak samo jest z Sercem Kondrakaru...a przynajmniej tak jest, odkąd wybrało mnie. Jakby podłączył się pod nie jakiś przekaźnik, który kierował tę anty-moc w stronę jakiegoś ukrytego zbiornika. A potem pojawiło się To Drugie no i...

Przygryzła wargę i założyła ręce na piersi, w obronnym odruchu.

– Nieważne, czego byśmy nie próbowały, czego nie próbowałby cały Kondrakar i wszyscy, którzy tylko posiadali jakąkolwiek moc... i tak wszystko obracało się w gruzy. Przeniesienie mojej świadomości w przeszłość, żeby to wszystko naprawić, to ostatnia, raczej desperacka próba.

– Czy dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz w ten sposób powiedzieć, że potrzebujecie pomocy?

– Nie kpij – mruknęła ponuro. – Możemy walczyć, jasne. Wtedy zrobię wszystko, żeby jak najszybciej zmieść ciebie i twojego księcia z powierzchni ziemi, czy jak to się tam mówi w Merdianie. Możecie też wygrać, czemu nie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Prawdopodobieństwo zawsze istnieje. Ale wtedy zostaniecie w tym gównie sami. A skoro Kondrakar nie jest w stanie sobie poradzić z Tym Drugim, a z palcem w dupie trzyma wasz świat w Sieci...

– Bardzo mocno chcesz mi zasugerować, że współpraca to jedyna sensowna opcja.

– Ano – pozwoliła sobie na głupi uśmiech. Kiedy nie była zajęta nienawidzeniem Cedrika, a on jeszcze nie nienawidził jej, w zasadzie był całkiem przyjemnym rozmówcą. No i mogła się komuś wygadać, wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co ją gnębiło.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że moje zdanie nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy, nie do mnie należy podejmowanie decyzji.

– Ale masz mózg i wiesz, jak go używać – stwierdziła bezczelnie. – Zamiast rzucić się i odgryźć mi głowę, zgodziłeś się porozmawiać i w tej chwili zastanawiasz się nad tym, co usłyszałeś.

Milczał przez chwilę, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. Palce obu dłoni splótł ze sobą i przyłożył do ust w dosyć charakterystycznym dla siebie geście. A potem spojrzał na nią, cholernie przenikliwym spojrzeniem jasnych, niebieskich oczu o pionowej źrenicy.

– Wiesz, kim jest zaginiona księżniczka, prawda?

Och, och Boże!, pomyślała Will.

Czy w ogóle była w stanie zrobić coś takiego? Za cenę ewentualnego sojuszu sprzedać kogoś, kto był jej przyjacielem? Ale potrzebowała kogoś, kto posiadał wielką moc, a jednocześnie nie był związany z Tym Drugim. A jeżeli uda jej się w jakiś sposób naprawić całą tę sytuację bez rozwiązań siłowych...

Will przymknęła oczy.

– Tak, wiem gdzie ona jest – powiedziała cicho. – Teraz nie dam ci tej informacji, ale...

Nie dokończyła zdania i chyba nie musiała. Jeszcze nigdy nie handlowała czyimś życiem, ale przypominało to wszelkie inne rozmowy dyplomatyczne, które przeprowadziła w przyszłości, która miała nie nadejść.

Zanim powie cokolwiek więcej, Cedric będzie musiał wrócić do Meridianu i przedstawić całą rzecz Phobosowi. W odpowiednim świetle. Na tyle odpowiednim, żeby książę to kupił. Albo przynajmniej zaczął kombinować, jak wyjść z tego lepiej od niej, lub jak zrobić Strażniczkę na szaro. A ona powinna zastanawiać się dokładnie nad tą samą kwestią. I przy okazji spróbuje wykombinować, jak ocalić skórę Elyon.

– Prawdopodobnie powinnaś już iść – przerwał jej rozmyślania głos Cedrica. – Jesteś młoda, więc chyba masz jakieś zobowiązania względem...

– ...uh, naprawdę źle wtapiasz się w otoczenie – skrzywiła się Will. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak za pierwszym razem nie załapałyśmy, że nie jesteś z okolicy... musiałam być naprawdę durną trzynastolatką.

– Jesteś trzynastolatką – zwrócił jej uwagę.

– A ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, co robisz – burknęła. – Jeżeli wszystko się jakoś ułoży, to prawdopodobnie zostaniesz kimś w rodzaju emisariusza, czy coś, więc powinieneś się nieco bardziej doedukować...

– Wiem tyle o tym brudnym świecie, ile mi jest potrzebne – prychnął.

– Ta, jasne – przewróciła oczyma. – Poza tym preferowałabym mieć cię na oku tak czy inaczej. Więc dajesz mi pracę.

– ...Co?

xxx

Do domu jechała najszybciej jak mogła, bo straciła zdecydowanie za dużo czasu na kręcenie się po parku i myślenie. A potem jeszcze Cedric. Który uznał, że targowanie się o jej stawkę, to doskonała rozrywka na wieczór. Konieczność trzymania podłego jaszczura na oku koniecznością, ale za bezcen pracować nie będzie. Tym bardziej, że to będą te cholerne kartony, które teraz będą ją prześladować na każdym kroku.

W każdym razie, nie chciała, żeby jej mama martwiła się bardziej, niż to konieczne. Poprzednio... miała naprawdę dużo zmartwień i teraz Will naprawdę chciała jej oszczędzić tego całego niepokoju, smutku i przelanych łez. Tym razem chciała, żeby pomiędzy nią i mamą wszystko się dobrze układało, do samego końca. I żeby koniec nie nadszedł tak przerażająco szybko.

Tylko cholerne ciężko się pedałowało, trzymając pod pachą dwa spore kartony pizzy. Następnym razem będzie musiała wziąć jakiś makaron albo inne żarcie, które ma rozsądne pojemniki. Takie do upchnięcia w reklamówkę i przewieszenia przez kierownicę roweru.

Robiło się już ciemno, więc prawdopodobnie była w kłopotach. Całe szczęście, miała kilka informacji, którymi mogła zbombardować mamę i odwrócić jej uwagę. Praktycznie wjechała w stojak na rowery i zwinnie zeskoczyła na ziemię. A potem stała przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak u licha ma przypiąć pojazd do stojaka, jednocześnie trzymając kartony z pizzą. W końcu zaklęła pod nosem i zdecydowała, że najpierw zaniesie jedzenie do domu, a potem zbiegnie na dół...

Po prostu nie mogło być zbyt różowo, prawda?

– Już jestem! – wydyszała, kiedy stanęła w progu.

– Will! – Zgodnie z przewidywaniem, mama gniewnie marszczyła brwi, kiedy stanęła przed nią. – Dlaczego wróciłaś tak późno?

– Momencik! – jęknęła przepraszająco, wcisnęła mamie pizzę w rękę i odwróciła się na pięcie. – Muszę jeszcze przypiąć rower!

– Och, doprawdy – jęknęła kobieta. Założyłaby ręce na biodrach, ale miała je zajęte, więc poszła odłożyć pizzę... gdzieś. Na przykład na tę stertę kartonów w salonie, którą zwaliła z kanapy. Miała mniej więcej wysokość stołu, więc w zasadzie się nadawała jak ulał.

Po chwili Will ponownie wbiegła do mieszkania, jeszcze bardziej zdyszana niż poprzednio i zaczerwieniona.

– Rany... – jęknęła, zsuwając buty, nie kwapiąc się nawet, żeby rozwiązać sznurówki. – Moja kondycja jest naprawdę potworna.

– Wyjaśnij raczej, co zajęło ci tyle czasu! Zaczynałam się już martwić!

– Przepraszam, mamo! – Will przygryzła wargę. – Straciłam nieco poczucie czasu... no i jeszcze musiałam czekać na tę pizzę, była całkiem spora kolejka, a samo zrobienie zajmuje...

– Bez takich, moja panno – burknęła kobieta. – Obiecałaś, że nie wrócisz późno...

– Naprawdę, przepraszam – jęknęła nastolatka. – Będę bardziej odpowiedzialna! No i znalazłam pracę!

– Przepraszam, co? – zamrugała zaskoczona kobieta.

Will tymczasem odcięła wierzch pierwszego opakowania pizzy i wzięła kawałek, wgryzając się z apetytem w pokryte pomidorowym sosem ciasto. Pizza nie była już gorąca, ale nadal wystarczająco ciepła, żeby ser się ciągnął.

– Bo mijałam taką księgarnię – ciągnęła swoją opowieść pomiędzy kęsami. – I zupełnie jak u nas, wszędzie pełno kartonów, bo dopiero będzie otwierana. Przez szybę zobaczyłam właściciela, który wyglądał na zagubionego w tym wszystkim, więc doszłam do wniosku, że chyba mogę zapytać, czy nie chciałby kogoś do pomocy z uporaniem się z tym bałaganem.

– Ale Will, ty masz szkołę! – mruknęła, zupełnie nieprzekonana kobieta.

– Obiecuję, że nie położę lekcji! Proszę, naprawdę mi na tym zależy!

– Ale jeżeli potrzebujesz pieniędzy, to...

– Och, daj spokój – mruknęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona tą propozycją Will. – Wiem, że przeprowadzka, firma transportowa i wszystko inne musiały sporo kosztować, więc mogę chyba spróbować być odrobinę niezależna? Przynajmniej na początku? Proszę, jeżeli odbije się to na moich stopniach, to zrezygnuję.

– No... – kobieta przechyliła głowę w namyśle. – Skoro tak to ujmujesz... Chociaż nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy.

Bo w księgarni wegetuje wredna jaszczurka ze skłonnością do depresji, pomyślała chmurnie Will. Jaszczurka, której potrzebowała, żeby uratować wszechświat. Więc musiała trzymać typka na oku i w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze, niż poprzednio...

– Po prostu chcę zacząć szkołę jako ten fajny dzieciak – uśmiechnęła się marzycielsko.

– Ależ Will, nie możesz kupić sobie przyjaciół! – skarciła ją mama.

– Nie – przytaknęła. – Ale za to, kiedy już ich znajdę, mogę im coś kupić... na przykład pizzę!

To mówiąc chwyciła ostatni kawałek pizzy i wgryzła się w niego z wielkim zadowoleniem na twarzy.

– Mmm! Jeżeli wszystkie restauracje tutaj mają takie jedzenie – powiedziała trochę niewyraźnie, bo miała pełne usta. – To chyba nabiorę krągłości w niewłaściwych miejscach!

xxx

Susan nadal była sceptyczna, ale skoro Will przejawiała aż taki entuzjazm, to postanowiła jej pozwolić. Nadal pamiętała, jak bardzo dziewczyna przeżywała zawód, jakim okazały się jej przyjaciółki w poprzednim miejscu zamieszkania i jak ponura była od tamtego czasu. Skoro teraz wręcz promieniała zadowoleniem, to chyba mogła zaryzykować i pozwolić jej na odrobinę samodzielności?

Nie znaczyło to, oczywiście, że Susan nie rzuci okiem na księgarnię. Pracę zaczynała trzy godziny później niż Will szkołę, więc zdąży kuknąć pod wskazany adres i pogadać chwilę z pracodawcą córki. W końcu nie mogła ryzykować...

– Powiedz mi... – zaczęła w zamyśleniu. – A jaki jest w ogóle ten właściciel księgarni?

– No... – Will zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Wydaje się być inteligentny. Bardzo oczytany i trochę... nie z tego świata?

– Przystojny? – zapytała podejrzliwie Susan.

– Nie! – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Mamo, on jest ode mnie z dziesięć lat starszy! Fuj!

Cóż, pomyślała Susan. Przynajmniej nie będzie problemu z głupim nastoletnim zauroczeniem w niewłaściwej osobie. Takie rzeczy zawsze były problematyczne... doskonały przykład stanowiło jej własne małżeństwo.

xxx

Następnego dnia Will wstała z ociąganiem i wyłączyła alarm w komórce. Poprzedniego dnia naprawdę nie chciało jej się szukać budzika. Zmęczona po rowerowym maratonie i bieganiu po schodach, a do tego obżarta pizzą, nie marzyła o niczym innym niż o łóżku. Całe szczęście, telefon komórkowy nosiła w kieszeni odkąd tylko mama dała jej go w prezencie, więc nie musiała polegać na szczęściu. Zawsze miała problem ze wstawaniem rano, niezależnie od tego, jak wcześnie się kładła spać.

Wygrzebała z kartonu, w którym wczoraj znalazła świeża bluzę, kolejne ubranie, po czym poczłapała w stronę łazienki, żeby się trochę ogarnąć. Miała trzynaście lat, nie musiała wyglądać jak z wybiegu.

Na śniadanie zjadła dwa kawałki pizzy; specjalnie kupiła wczoraj dwie, żeby dzisiaj nie mieć z tym problemu. Zimna pizza nie ciągnęła się, ale nadal smakowała nieźle. Kiedy ją żuła, wstawiła ekspres z kawą. Mam będzie miała miłą niespodziankę, kiedy wstanie, a ona w pewnym momencie również polubiła gorzki smak aromatycznego napoju. A przynajmniej w przyszłości, która miała nie nadejść. Teraz jej kubki smakowe wyrażały pewne pretensje, ale pewnie się przyzwyczai. Kiedyś. Ewentualnie.

Pozostałe pół kubka kawy dyskretnie wylała do zlewu, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem i pozmywała po sobie, po czym chwyciła plecak i ruszyła do szkoły.

Dopiero kilka godzin później do niej dotarło, że spartoliła kilka rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, nie spóźniła się do szkoły. Przez to nie spotkała się z Taranee, co z kolei doprowadziło do tego, że nie poznała reszty dziewczyn. A po szkole nie miała czasu, żeby zapoznać się z kimkolwiek, bo musiała od razu jechać do księgarni. W dodatku podczas przerwy na lunch odrobiła, co tylko mogła odrobić, żeby mieć lekcje z głowy. Utrata możliwości trzymania Cedrica na oku naprawdę nie wchodziła w grę... a same zadania domowe były banalne do absurdu. W ogóle, przez całe zajęcia szkolne miała wrażenie, że zaraz zwiędnie z nudów, bo nauczyciele wykładali to, co opanowała wieki temu i znała dużo bardziej zaawansowany materiał. Praktycznie nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak kiedyś to wszystko mogło jej się wydawać trudne. No i przez to wychodziła na jakiegoś aspołecznego kujona. Mniejsza o to.

Przecież nie musiała poznać i zaprzyjaźnić się z dziewczynami w trybie natychmiastowym, pomyślała ponuro. W zasadzie, to mogło zgrać się z jej pierwotnym celem; im później pozna się z przyszłymi Strażniczkami, tym później one zostaną Strażniczkami i zaczną wykorzystywać swoje moce do głupich rzeczy. Bez pierwszej przemiany zainicjowanej przez moc Serca Kondrakaru, same z siebie nie zdołają uzyskać postaci Strażniczek, a pomniejsze sztuczki magiczne nie powinny doprowadzić do czegoś naprawdę potwornego... przynajmniej taką nadzieję miała Will.

Ale nie musiało to sprawiać, że będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Tego, że będzie szczęśliwa jakoś nie zakładała nigdy. Nie z tym, co siedziało jej pod czaszką.

Księgarnia wyglądała jak kartonowa twierdza, czyli stanowiła ogólny obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Cedric bez pomocy magii zdecydowanie sobie nie radził. To było prawie zabawne.

– Cześć – powiedziała, wchodząc do księgarni.

Nawet nie odburknął niczego pod nosem.

– Wiesz – zaczęła, ignorując jego demonstracyjną niechęć. – Gdyby zabrać się do tego w jakiś bardziej systematyczny sposób, to szybciej by poszło.

Cedric spojrzał na nią z mordem w oczach.

– Umrzyj – wysyczał.

– Skąd ten zły humor? – zapytała, unosząc lekko brwi. – Czyżbyś był za delikatny na odrobinę pracy fizycznej?

– Czy możesz łaskawie trzymać język za zębami? – Nadal zachowywał się wrogo. Nie na tyle wrogo, żeby odgryźć jej głowę, ale nadal wrogo. Będzie musiała się pilnować, żeby nie wkurzyć go za bardzo, zdumiewająco delikatny był pod tym względem.

– Hej, nie tylko ty miałeś zły dzień – westchnęła Will, odgarniając włosy za ucho i zabierając się za najbliższy z kartonów wypełnionych książkami.

– I mówisz to po tym, jak nasłałaś na mnie tę szaloną kobietę?

– ...Co? – zamrugała.

– Rano wpadła tutaj jakaś kobieta i zaczęła o ciebie wypytywać, podejrzliwie na mnie łypiąc, zaglądając wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła i w kilka miejsc, gdzie klienci nie powinni wchodzić – wyjaśnił. – I nie chciała sobie pójść, mimo wyraźnych sugestii.

– O rany – jęknęła, rozcierając dłonią twarz.

– I tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?

– Słuchaj, przepraszam – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – To moja mama, po prostu się martwiła.

– Już nie będzie.

– Coś jej zrobiłeś?

– Tylko przekonałem, że nie musi się mną przejmować – wyjaśnił, przewracając oczyma. – Sama wczoraj stwierdziłaś, że zwracanie na siebie uwagi to zły pomysł.

– Zauroczyłeś moją matkę?! – jęknęła z przerażeniem.

– Och, zapewniam cię, zrobiłem to tylko po to, żeby mieć święty spokój.

– Zauroczyłeś moją matkę! – krzyknęła, teraz nieco bardziej piskliwym tonem. – Ona miała tu znaleźć męża, do licha!

– I to jest mój problem, bo...?

– Odkręć to, ty wredny gadzie!

xxx

Następnych kilka dni upłynęło w podobnej rutynie. Nawet Halloween przemknęło kompletnie niezauważone. Przekonywanie Cedrica do tego, że jej świat nie był taki zły, jaki mu się wydawał zgodnie z przewidywaniami szło jak po gruzie. Uparta z niego była gadzina.

Za to zdołała odgruzować swój pokój i doprowadzić go do jako takiego porządku. Chyba do większego, niż kiedykolwiek, bo jej mama zaczynała na nią podejrzliwie zerkać. Ale rozstawianie wszystkich żabich bibelotów i durnostojek sprawiało tylko, że miała więcej do odkurzania, a bałagan generował się koszmarnie szybko. Po prostu ograniczyła ich ilość, a te, które uznała za zbędne, wylądowały w kartonach. bardzo ozdobnych kartonach, obklejonych żabimi naklejkami i w ogóle.

W każdym razie, jej pokój wyglądał ładnie i zajmował stosunkowo mało czasu do utrzymania w porządku, jej lekcje były odrobione, a zawartość skarbonki cieszyła oko. Dosyć często też zdarzało jej się biegać i – upewniając się najpierw, że jest zupełnie sama w okolicy – usiłowała nabrać wprawy w walce. Używała do tego nieporęcznego konaru, zbyt dużego, żeby nadawał się do zabawy z psem, ale wystarczająco małego, żeby nie miała problemu z uniesieniem go. Znalazła badyl w parku i zaniosła do jednej z bocznych alejek nieopodal księgarni, jakich pełno było w Heatherfield. Jak do tej pory nikt jej kija ani nie zaiwanił, ani nie wywalił do śmietnika. Musiała w końcu w jakiś sposób ograniczyć magię, a pistoletu małolacie nikt nie sprzeda. Kiedy zaoszczędzi wystarczająco wiele może kupi solidny kij golfowy, lub coś w tym stylu; na seansie jakiegoś głupawego horroru wydawał się wcale sensownym akcesorium do okładania przeciwników po głowach. Będzie wyglądał trochę głupawo w zestawieniu ze strojem Strażniczki, ale pole bitwy to w końcu nie rewia mody.

Poza tym, bardzo, bardzo nie miała znajomych. Pomijając Cedrica. Ale on się nie liczył. Był gigantyczną jaszczurką udającą człowieka.

Więc tak, nie miała znajomych. Za to całą masę koszmarów sennych i za mało czasu, żeby zrealizować większość pomysłów, które miałyby w przyszłości ułatwić życie.

xxx

– Więc? – zapytała Cornelia, okręcając jedno pasmo ze swoich długich, blond włosów dookoła zgrabnego palca, leniwym ruchem. Bransoletki, które miała na ręku, cieniutkie i srebrne, brzęczały przy każdym ruchu.

– Więc? – powtórzyła za nią Irma, przedrzeźniając ruch blondynki. Średnio wychodziło, bo jej krótkie loczki, związane kolorowymi frotkami w kitki zdecydowanie nie nadawały się do takiego ruchu.

– Więc musimy znaleźć piątą dziewczynę do kompletu, jak mówiła babcia Hay-Lin – westchnęła Taranee.

– Ale ona może być no... gdziekolwiek! – jęknęła Irma. – Serio! Mamy po trzynaście lat!

– Czternaście – poprawiła ją Cornelia.

– Co za różnica? – burknęła dziewczyna. – W każdym razie, przecież nie obejdziemy świata w kółko i nie będziemy pytały każdej napotkanej laski w naszym wieku, czy nie dzieją się dookoła niej dziwne rzeczy!

– Fakt, to byłby problem – mruknęła Taranee bez entuzjazmu.

– Dlaczego ty w ogóle jesteś taka obojętna?

– Spójrzmy na to w ten sposób – Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna poprawiła okulary na nosie. – Wszystkie znalazłyśmy się w jednym mieście i w jednej szkole, mimo że niektóre z naszych rodzin nawet tego nie planowały.

– Do czego dążysz? – zapytała Hay-Lin, siadając na stole, przy którym wszystkie przebywały. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że dzieją tu jakaś wyższa siła, przeznaczenie?

– No raczej tak – mruknęła wzruszając ramionami. – W końcu wszystkie tutaj znamy się trochę na magii, nie? Więc czemu inne nadprzyrodzone rzeczy nie miały się wydarzyć?

– Weź, nie przesadzaj – wzdrygnęła się Irma. – A jeżeli duchy też istnieją naprawdę?

– To byłoby trochę straszne – przytaknęła Hay-Lin, kuląc się nieco.

Milczały przez chwilę. Taranee zmieniła pozycję na swojej części komfortowej kanapy i przewróciła kolejną stronę podręcznika. Zebrały się wszystkie u niej w domu, pod pretekstem wspólnej nauki. Jej starszy brat wróci dopiero późnym wieczorem, rodzice też mieli swoje zajęcia, więc dziewczyny mogły czuć się swobodnie i rozmawiać o wszystkim. Nie wspominając o siedzeniu w przestronnym, ale przytulnym salonie, zamiast tłoczenia się w raczej małym pokoiku ciemnoskórej.

Hay-Lin wodziła wzrokiem po ścianach, prześlizgując się po umieszczonych w ciemnych oprawach obrazach, przedstawiających głównie kwiaty i inne tego typu rzeczy. Irma siedziała po turecku w fotelu, z miską chipsów na podołku, pochrupując je ze zdecydowanie większym zainteresowaniem, niż tym, które poświęcała zeszytom szkolnym.

– W zasadzie – kontynuowała Taranee. – To może ona już jest gdzieś w Heatherfield? Skoro my wszystkie zostałyśmy tutaj zgromadzone...

– To raczej zgadywanki, nie? – mruknęła ze zwątpieniem Irma.

– Zapytam babci – stwierdziła Azjatka. – Ale ma to chyba jakiś sens...

– Jeżeli ona juz tutaj jest... to kto niby miałby być? – zapytała ze zwątpieniem Cornelia.

– Co z Elyon? – Irma przechyliła głowę.

– Wydaje ci się, że to, że się z nią przyjaźnimy od razu prowadzi do tego, że jest kimś z nadprzyrodzonymi mocami? – prychnęła blondynka.

– Wiesz, w pozostałych czterech przypadkach to by się zgadzało – Irma pokazała jej język.

– Skoro nie Elyon... – zastanowiła się Hay-Lin. – To kto?

– Byle nie Grumperki – Irma wzdrygnęła się teatralnie. – To byłoby okropne!

– A ta nowa? – zapytała Taranee.

– Jaka nowa? – zamrugała Hay-Lin.

– No, wiecie, ta która dołączyła do roku Cornelii... – wyjaśniła. – Chuda, czerwone włosy, sportowe ubrania...

– Uh – skrzywiła się Cornelia.

– Coś nie tak?

– Nie, ona jest tylko... no, dziwna jest.

– W tym przypadku to chyba dobrze? – Irma uniosła brew.

– Ja wiem – blondynka niezdecydowanie wzruszyła ramionami. – Sama z siebie nie odzywa się do nikogo, siedzi na uboczu i odrabia lekcje. I obserwuje. Wiecie, to akurat jest trochę upiorne, jak tak siedzi i po prostu patrzy na ludzi, i ma się wrażenie, że z marszu wie wszystko o każdym... brrr!

Zachichotały.

– Wiecie, że to było okropne, prawda? – wymamrotała Hay-Lin, kiedy trochę się uspokoiła.

– Tak – westchnęła Irma. – Kompletnie obrobiłyśmy jej tyłek.

– To było bardzo niewłaściwe – westchnęła Taranee, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

– Ale jakie fajne... – westchnęła z rozmarzeniem Irma.

– Więc... – zaczęła Hay-Lin.

– Więc? – podjęła Cornelia, patrząc na nią z uniesioną brwią.

– Co robimy z tą nową? Będziemy ją obserwować, czy przypadkiem nie robi czegoś no... bardziej nienormalnego niż zwykle?

– Dlaczego miałybyśmy to robić? – Cornelia uniosła brwi.

– No wiesz – zaczęła Irma. – Skoro mamy być tymi Strażniczkami, to chyba jesteśmy od tego, żeby świat od czegoś strzec, nie?

– Naprawdę? – Blondynka spojrzała na nią, jak na wariatkę.

– No wiesz, może ona jest jakimś potworem? – kontynuowała Irma. – Przybyszem z innego świata, który pojawił się tu po to...

– Kosmitka! Jej! – ucieszyła się Hay-Lin.

– No widzisz? – Irma z dumą wypięła pierś. – Mam już nawet wsparcie! Taranee, co ty na to powiesz? Jesteś ze mną, prawda...?

xxx

Will, po tym, jak wróciła do domu z pracy, rzuciła plecak w kąt i położyła się na łóżku z westchnieniem. Była zmęczona, a jej poziom irytacji stale wzrastał.

Nauczyciele przyzwyczaili się, że zawsze potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedź na ich pytania, nawet jeżeli bardzo perfidnie nie uważała, więc zostawiali ją w świętym spokoju i pozwalali pracować w swoim tempie. Czyli w zasadzie wygryzmolić kilka odpowiedzi na początku zajęć w zeszycie lub podręczniku, a potem leżeć na ławce, lub coś dłubać w zeszycie. Miała już kilkanaście kartek o starannie zamalowanych kratkach w różnych kolorach tęczy. Zaczęła nawet układać z tego nieco psychodeliczne, skomplikowane wzory. Ale najgorsi z tego wszystkiego byli jej "rówieśnicy". Byli tacy... dziecinni.

Na litość boską, przez cały czas czuła się niesamowicie zażenowana tym, że znajduje się w tej samej grupie wiekowej, co dzieciaki, które uważały, że plucie papierowymi kulkami przez wypatroszoną tutkę po długopisie jest fajne. Nie wspominając o tych okropnych, okropnych żartach. I te ich straszliwe zmartwienia. Nie nauczyli się z kompletnie banalnego materiału, dostali złą ocenę i od razu twierdzą, że cały świat obrócił się przeciwko nim. Żadnego świata do ratowania, żadnych trupów na sumieniu, żadnego przeciążenia niewiarygodną odpowiedzialnością...

– Will? – Mama zapukała we framugę drzwi, po czym weszła do jej pokoju. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, jasne. – Przeciągnęła się. – Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczona, dzisiaj rozpakowaliśmy całą resztę książek i księgarnia w końcu może ruszyć pełną parą. No tak... mniej więcej.

– Mniej więcej?

– Cóż, okazało się, że o ile Cedric jest bardzo oczytaną osobą, o tyle posadzony przed komputerem potrafi zrobić jedynie bardzo głupią minę – Will zachichotała cicho na wspomnienie pierwszego kontaktu przybysza z innego świata i Windowsa. – Więc wygląda na to, że zostanę w księgarni na dłużej, tym razem już nie jako pracownik od ciężkiej roboty.

– Kochanie, jesteś pewna? – Mama usiadła obok niej na łóżku.

– Dlaczego miałabym nie być?

– Słuchaj, to bardzo dobrze, że postanowiłaś być odpowiedzialna i zarabiać na własne potrzeby... ale nie wydaje ci się, że trochę przesadzasz?

– To znaczy? – Will uniosła się na ramionach. – Moje stopnie są w porządku.

– Prawdę mówiąc są lepsze niż kiedykolwiek – mruknęła Susan.

– Więc? O co chodzi, bo nie rozumiem?

– Wiesz, rozmawiałam z twoimi nauczycielami...

– Hej, przecież wszystko jest w porządku! – jęknęła Will. – Co takiego zrobiłam, że nagle mi nie ufasz?

– Zupełnie nie o to chodzi – westchnęła ciężko Susan. – Wiem, że bardzo ciężko zniosłaś całą tę sytuację z twoim tatą, a potem jeszcze twoi koledzy w poprzedniej szkole...

– Przecież wszystko jest w porządku – powtórzyła po raz trzeci, czując, że jedynie bardziej się pogrąża.

– Chyba aż za bardzo – uśmiechnęła się smutno Susan. – Zrobiłaś się taka poważna i odpowiedzialna, zupełnie jak nie ty.

– No wiesz, skoro jesteśmy same... chcę po prostu jakoś pomóc i zejść ci trochę z karku.

– O tym właśnie mówię... poza tym... nauczyciele powiedzieli mi, że jesteś naprawdę nieprzeciętna, ale zupełnie nie rozmawiasz ze swoimi kolegami. A przecież całe to podjęcie pracy było właśnie dlatego, żeby móc kupić coś przyjaciołom, prawda?

– Wiesz... – zaczęła dziewczyna z westchnieniem. Musiała znaleźć wymówkę, szybko. – Wydaje mi się, że po prostu muszę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego, wiesz. po tym, jaki numer wycięła mi Lara i reszta dziewczyn... po prostu nie czuję się dobrze próbując zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś, cały czas zastanawiam się, czy nie obgaduje mnie za plecami. Albo coś.

– Och, kochanie – Susan objęła ją z czułością.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku naprawdę – upierała się Will. – Naprawdę, trochę odpocznę i potem będziesz mi dawała reprymendy i prosiła, żebym została na kilka chwil w domu!

– Jesteś pewna, że nie potrzebujesz... no wiesz...

– ...No wiem?

– Pomocy?

– Co...? – wykrztusiła Will wpatrując się w mamę szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Nie! Wszystko w porządku, serio!

– Skoro tak twierdzisz...

– I nie idź rozmawiać na ten temat z Cedrikiem, proszę – powiedziała Will, rozcierając twarz dłońmi.

– Dlaczego? Mam wrażenie, że to on ma teraz z tobą najlepszy kontakt... – zaczęła z namysłem Susan. Namysł brzmiał raczej niebezpiecznie i kierował się w rejony, w których dziewczyna naprawdę nie chciała przebywać. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, jej matki biegającej za jaszczurem i oskarżającej go grzmiącym tonem o zboczenie i pedofilię.

– Wydaje mi się, że jest gejem – powiedziała Will teatralnym szeptem.

– Przepraszam, co?

– No wiesz, trochę rozmawialiśmy pomiędzy tymi kartonami – mruknęła Will. – i wydaje mi się, że pomiędzy tym i owym wymsknęło mu się, w którą stronę skręca.

Och, i tak przy okazji, jeżeli się o tym dowie, to pewnie spróbuje jej odgryźć głowę.

xxx

Kilka dni później dziewczyny spotkały się znowu, tym razem w parku, wrogimi spojrzeniami odpędzając każdego, kto miał odwagę podejść bliżej niż na kilka metrów w ich stronę.

Pogoda była wystarczająco dobra, żeby mogły wysiedzieć na ławeczce, a jednocześnie wystarczająco zła, żeby nie musiały odpędzać zbyt wielu przechodniów.

– No i jak? – dopytywała się Hay-Lin. – Zauważyłeś coś dziwnego, szalonego z tą nową? Naprawdę jest kosmitką?

– Jest tak absurdalnie normalna i nudna, że bardziej nie można – westchnęła Cornelia. – Nadal gada tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś ją najpierw zagada, sprawia wrażenie, jakby wiecznie była znudzona. Nie spóźnia się na lekcje, odrabia lekcje i ma stopnie, których Taranee może pozazdrościć.

– Hej! – zaprotestowała wspomniana.

– No co? – Cornelia wzruszyła ramionami. – Mówię prawdę, z nas wszystkich tylko ty wybijasz się ponad skalę. A ona tę skalę przeskoczyła totalnie. A na lekcjach robi zupełnie nic, za każdym razem, jak widzę jak śpi sobie na ławce, to mnie zazdrość zżera.

– A po zajęciach? – zapytała z cieniem nadziei Hay-Lin.

– Też nic ciekawego. – Wzruszyła ramionami Cornelia. – Je na mieście albo w domu, a potem jedzie do księgarni, dorabia sobie tam. Jedyna rzecz warta do rzucenia okiem na, to koleś, który tę księgarnię prowadzi, mówię wam. Takiego ciacha dawno nie widziałam!

– Serio? – uśmiechnęła szeroko Irma. – Mów dalej!

– A myślałam, że nie masz ciekawsze zajęcia – Dziewczyna wydęła usta.

– Wcześniej mówiłaś...w zasadzie nie mam pojęcia, co mówiłaś – przyznała Irma ze wzruszeniem ramionami. – Ale teraz mówisz całkiem do rzeczy.

Taranee westchnęła ciężko. Hay-Lin strzelała oczyma pomiędzy Cornelią i Irmą, zastanawiając się, która pierwsza wybuchnie. Na razie przerzucały się złośliwościami, a część z nich nie należała do tych, które wolno było powtarzać. A przynajmniej nie przy rodzicach. I nauczycielach.

– Dobra, to co robimy? – stwierdziła w końcu Irma, zupełnie nagle przerywając swoją kłótnię z koleżanką.

– Znaczy robimy co w związku z czym? – zamrugała Hay-Lin.

– No, tym przystojnym księgarzem – wyjaśniła. – No i tą nową, niech wam tam będzie.

To ostatnie zdanie dodała dopiero po chwili, kiedy spotkała się z niezbyt przyjaznymi spojrzeniami pozostałych dziewczyn.

– Czyli kiedy to zrobimy? – Hay-Lin zatarła ręce z ekscytacji. – Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie szpiegowałam, przygotuję odpowiednie ubrania...

– HayHey, wydaje mi się, że grupa dziewczyn przebranych za Szpiega z Krainy Dreszczowców raczej zwróci na siebie uwagę – stwierdziła ze zwątpieniem Cornelia.

– Poza tym nie włożysz niczego, co nie ma metki jakiegoś super wypaśnego sklepu – dodała Irma z przekornym uśmieszkiem.

– Hej!

– A niby nieprawda?

– Wrrrredna małpa z ciebie!

xxx

W następny poniedziałek wprowadziły swój plan w życie. Wszystkie oprócz Cornelii kończyły zajęcia wcześniej, ale nieszczególnie im to przeszkadzało .We wspólnym towarzystwie czas spędzało się całkiem nieźle... nawet jeżeli tę godzinę musiały przesiedzieć w szkole, bo pogoda była naprawdę paskudna.

– Może jednak to przełożymy? – zapytała Cornelia, ze zwątpieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Krople wody spływały kaskadą po szybie szkolnego wejścia, wiatr wył na zewnątrz, a ludzie rozbiegali się tak szybko, jak tylko mogli. Nieszczęśnicy, którzy nie mieli rodziców gwarantujących transport samochodowy tego feralnego dnia, podobnie jak one siedzieli w szkole i z niewyraźnymi minami patrzyli za okno.

– No wiecie – mruknęła Irma. – Tak leje, że nas nie zauważy...

– Będziemy prawdopodobnie jedynymi osobami na ulicy poza nią – westchnęła Hay-Lin, owijając się swoim prochowcem. Był szary, długi i miał nawet kołnierz, który mogła postawić, żeby lepiej wczuć się w rolę szpiega.

– Ale taka jest pogoda, że nikt nie wpadnie nawet na pomysł, żeby oglądać się za siebie – skomentowała Irma. Ona się szczególnie nie przejmowała. miała płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, parasolkę i magię. Z jakiejś przyczyny jeżeli nie miała ochoty, to po prostu nie mokła, zupełnie jakby krople wody omijały jej sylwetkę.

– I co? – burknęła Cornelia. – Będziemy tak stały pod księgarnią i mokły... Z jednym szczęśliwym wyjątkiem? To zdecydowanie nie wzbudzi niczyjej uwagi, wcale a wcale.

– Psujesz zabawę, wiesz?

– To nie ja nalegam, żeby wyjść na deszcz i sterczeć, jak banda idiotek.

– To może po prostu do tej księgarni wejdziemy? – westchnęła ciężko Taranee.

– I...i co?

– No... możemy na przykład kupić książki – mruknęła, mrużąc oczy za oprawkami okularów. – Do tego służą księgarnie.

– Po co nam jakieś książki? – zdziwiła się Irma.

– No po coś do tej księgarni musimy wejść – wyjaśniła ciemnoskóra. – Poza tym ja lubię książki. Może znajdę coś dla siebie.

– Bleh – skrzywiła się dziewczyna. – No ale dobra, powiedzmy, że mnie do tej wyprawy zmusiłyście. Kto oprócz Tary jest beznadziejnym molem książkowym?

– To nie było zbyt grzeczne – mruknęła Cornelia. – Ale księgarz jest przystojny, więc może poproszę, żeby mi coś polecił...

– Ale wiesz, że idziemy tam zdobyć informacje jakieś, a nie flirtować ze starszymi facetami, nie?

– Irma – powiedziała cicho Hay-Lin. – Mam wrażenie, że znowu psujesz zabawę...

xxx

– Co to właściwie było – zapytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia Cedric, ciągle wpatrując się w drzwi wejściowe księgarni. Minę, zdaniem Will, miał absolutnie przekomiczną, kompletnie zmieszaną... i ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ten kawałek mózgu odpowiedzialny za pojmowanie rzeczywistości zaciął mu się na ostatnich kilku minutach i odmawiał powrotu do normalnego funkcjonowania.

– To – zaczęła powoli Will. – Były cztery nastolatki.

– One weszły do księgarni, koszmarnie głośno chichotały kręcąc się bez celu, a potem wyszły, chichocząc jeszcze głośniej.

– Nastolatki – powtórzyła Will, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić. W zasadzie, to wyjaśniało. I po raz kolejny czuła się strasznie, mając fizycznie trzynaście lat.

– Ale... to nie miało żadnego sensu! – Mózg Cedrika najwyraźniej zakrztusił się na tym jednym elemencie i nie potrafił wrócić do poprawnego funkcjonowania.

– To były nastolatki – westchnęła ciężko. – To, co robią, wcale nie musi być logiczne. Prawdopodobnie miały jakiś plan, jak tutaj wlazły, ale potem zobaczyły ciebie i fiuuu!

– I "fiuuu"? – powtórzył za nią, unosząc brew.

– No, znaczy, że ich procesy myślowe poszły do diabła, jak tylko cię zobaczyły. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Aż boję się zapytać, dlaczego.

– Hormony. Jeszcze nie do końca wiedzą, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, więc dostają małpiego rozumu, jak widzą kogoś o znośnej prezencji.

– Chcę do domu – mruknął, rozcierając sobie skronie . – Tam nikt nie trzepotał do mnie rzęsami, generując ostre, nieprzyjemne dźwięki.

– Meridian utknął w średniowieczu – uśmiechnęła się krzywo dziewczyna.

– Mam wrażenie, że to dobrze.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w związku z tym żadna z nich nie musiałaby mrugać zalotnie, żeby dostać się do twojego łóżka. W dodatku jako twoja żona, czy coś w tym stylu.

– Zamilcz – wzdrygnął się.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ale już nie kontynuowała dręczenia Cedrika. Jeszcze by się popsuł i miałaby problem z opanowaniem rozwścieczonego, żądnego krwi i mordu jaszczurem, kilka razy większym od niej i Kondrakar tylko wie, ile razy cięższym. Z tego, co pamiętała o formie, jaką zmiennokształtny uznawał za swoją prawdziwą, była naprawdę masywna.

Poza tym, wyglądało na to, że dziewczyny zaczęły coś podejrzewać. O niej albo o Cedriku. Wskazywał na to sam fakt, że odcięły od siebie Elyon; najprawdopodobniej zrobiły to całkowicie nieświadomie, ale jednak. No i Cornelia prześladowała ją w ciągu ostatnich dni niczym zły sen. Gdzie Will by się nie odwróciła, kątem oka widziała sylwetkę blondynki. Gdzie by nie poszła, tam pojawiała się i panna Hale. Nawet po szkole łaziła za nią pod samą księgarnię. Chociaż to akurat mogło być przez Cedrika.

– Tak przy okazji – mruknęła, kiedy mężczyzna zdołał się ogarnąć. – Wiesz, że to były pozostałe Strażniczki?

– Że co?

– No, ta czwórka rozchichotanych dziewczyn. Pozostałe Strażniczki.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie.

– Nie. Strażniczki. Naprawdę.

– Ale... – odgarnął włosy za ucho. – To...

– Gówniary? – dokończyła za niego.

– Ty to powiedziałaś.

– I ja fizycznie mam trzynaście lat. – skrzywiła się. – Chociaż fakt, tym razem mnie też to przeszkadza. Są takie...

– Dziecinne? Niedojrzałe?

– I w stadzie zdumiewająco obniża im się poziom intelektu – Will westchnęła. – Nie wspominając o tym, że widzą świat w czerni i bieli i ufają wszystkim na słowo.

– Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że zrobienie cię w konia, wymuszenie na tobie wyznanie, kim i gdzie jest zaginiona księżniczka, a potem zostawienie trupa w ciemnej alejce jest znacznie lepszym wyjściem niż kontynuowanie współpracy. – Stwierdził, czując nadchodzącą migrenę.

– Więc dlaczego właśnie mi o tym powiedziałeś?

– Cholernie chcę zobaczyć, jak ta grupa próbuje uratować cokolwiek.

Will parsknęła.

Nieco urobiony społecznie Cedric, bez całego bagażu emocjonalnego, który towarzyszył mu poprzednio był... całkiem znośnym towarzystwem. Miał złośliwe poczucie humoru, zdumiewające zdolności aktorskie i świetnie manipulował głosem. W dodatku rozpiętość głosu miał naprawdę potężną, od niskich tonów potrafił z marszu przeskoczyć w bardzo wysokie.

Poza tym był inteligentny i mniej więcej wiedział, o co toczy się gra. Był jedyną osobą, z którą tak naprawdę mogła szczerze rozmawiać. Przykro jej się robiło, kiedy o tym myślała, ale wyglądało na to, że Cedric pozostanie również jedyną osobą, z którą będzie mogła szczerze porozmawiać. Im dłużej obserwowała pozostałe dziewczyny, tym bardziej do niej docierało, że nie będzie potrafiła zostać na nowo członkiem grupy, nie w pełni. Owszem, będzie wywiązywała się ze swoich obowiązków i postara się nawiązać nić zrozumienia i zaufania pomiędzy nimi, ale... w głowie nadal miała obrazy ich starszych wersji. Dojrzałych, znacznie poważniejszych, urobionych przez masę stoczonych bitew niczym weterani wojenni. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby po prostu postarać się wymazać wspomnienia i zacząć wszystko od początku. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe.

– A jak ma się sytuacja w Meridianie? – zapytała, chcąc zająć myśli czymś innym. Phobos stanowił wcale dobry materiał. Nie ma to jak polityczne gierki z socjopatą na wysokim szczeblu, za plecami swoich pracodawców.

– Wysłuchał tego, co mu przekazałem, a potem kazał wracać – Cedric wzruszył ramionami. – To dużo informacji do przemyślenia.

– Owszem. – Skinęła głową. – Ale może na tym ugrać znacznie więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mu się wydawało, że zdoła.

– Tylko dlatego nie kazał mi cię zabić – wyjaśnił Cedric.

– Jego łaska mnie zdumiewa.

– Nie kpij – syknął, mrużąc nieprzyjaźnie oczy.

– Ja samą prawdę mówię. – Wzniosła ręce do góry w obronnym geście. – I oboje to doskonale wiemy. Książę Phobos to osoba, która uważa, że wszystkie problemy można zabić i nie kwapi się potem nawet uprzątnięciem trupów.

– Teraz jesteś zwyczajnie stronnicza...

– ...to jaka była ta historia z malarzem? – Uśmiechnęła się przekornie. – Z tym, wiesz, co został zamknięty w jednym ze swoich obrazów, bo zdążyło mu się namalować portret księcia, a ten z jakiegoś powodu bardzo nie lubi swojej twarzy?

– To był pojedynczy przypadek.

– Bo resztę zwyczajnie zabiliście – Will przewróciła oczyma. – I nie zaczynajmy nawet o tym ogrodzie z czarnymi różami.

– Czy wyciąganie cudzych brudów to jakieś twoje nowe hobby?

– Czasami – wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym nie możesz powiedzieć, że kłamię.

– Ale mogę powiedzieć, że wybitnie nie podoba mi się ten wodospad świństw, który wypada z twoich ust.

– Nie uważasz, że powinieneś nabrać odrobinę dystansu i myśleć na własną rękę, zamiast łykać wszystko, czym cię osoby u władzy karmią?

– Czy przypadkiem tego nie robią także wasze społeczeństwa?

– Czyli się przyznajesz!

Tym razem to Cedric przewrócił oczyma. Will myślała przez chwilę, zamrugała, po czym zachichotała pod nosem.

– Dobra, masz mnie – stwierdziła.

Nadal nie rozumiała, dlaczego pozwalał sobą manipulować w tak perfidny sposób komuś takiemu jak Phobos. Przecież, z tego co zdołała zaobserwować w czasie, który miał nie nadejść, jak ten drań go traktował. Wątpiła, żeby Cedric należał do ludzi, którzy lubili bycie wdeptywanymi w ziemię. A Phobos regularnie wycierał nim podłogę.

A chęć zostania jednym z Szepcących... to tak jakby ona wyraziła ochotę zostania paprotką. Potrzebowała Orube, bardzo potrzebowała Orube, może sensowne zauroczenie naprostuje mu nieco światopogląd. Poprzednim razem wpadł w to za pierwszym wejrzeniem, tym razem również mogło się udać.

xxx

– Co mogło pójść nie tak? – westchnęła Cornelia, opierając głowę na dłoniach i ponuro wlepiając spojrzenie w kubek z gorącą herbatą. Konfrontacja w księgarni nie odniosła sukcesu. Nawet kupienie książki nie odniosło sukcesu, bo wywiad miały niewłaściwy. Przez mokrą szybę i z daleka facet, który prowadził sklep nie był aż tak przystojny. Za to oko w oko kompletnie oszałamiał. Nic dziwnego, że ruda z taką werwą maszerowała tam pracować, każda normalna dziewczyna chciałaby poślinić się z bliska.

Teraz siedziały u Irmy, trochę mokre i trochę siąkające nosami nad gorącą herbatą z cytryną, obwieszone ręcznikami niczym ludzie wybierający się na saunę.

– Ty się jeszcze pytasz? – mruknęła Irma, krzywiąc się teatralnie. – Gapiłaś się w niego jak w obrazek i chichotałaś.

– A ty to niby nie? – burknęła Taranee, łypiąc ponuro na koleżanki. – Naprawdę, dziewczyny, co z wami? To wyglądało, zupełnie jakby wy i wasze mózgi nagle znajdowały się w zupełnie innej linii czasoprzestrzeni

– Nie chcę wytykać palcami... – zaczęła niepewnie Hay-Lin. – Ale tak jakby ty też chichotałaś.

– Ja chichotałam do towarzystwa i z zażenowania.

– Zażenowania? – podchwyciła blondynka.

– Zachowywałyście się jak idiotki.

– Ale kiedy on naprawdę jest przystojny!

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Miałyśmy misję! Cel! – jęknęła ciemnoskóra. – A wy co? Jeden facet i od razu ciężkiej głupawki dostajecie!

– No cóż... – westchnęła Hay-Lin. – Trochę w tym racji, spaprałyśmy. Może po prostu powinnyśmy zaprosić tę nową na jakąś imprezę, czy coś?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to brzmi trochę... dwuznacznie? – zwróciła jej uwagę Irma.

– Na litość boską, dziewczyno! – jęknęła Cornelia. – To czternastolatka! Nie mam pojęcia, co ci w ogóle do głowy strzeliło...

– Czyli jednak wiesz, co mam na myśli – uśmiechnęła się przekornie winowajczyni. – Chociaż masz rację, fuj. Nie potrafię wyrzucić tego z głowy.

– Czego?

– Tego magazynu, który znalazłam, kiedy sprzątałam w domu. Rodziców nie było, a ja chciałam małego wzrostu kieszonkowego, bo wyszła nowa płyta Carmilli... – Zabrała się za wyjaśnianie, a twarz jej nieco pokraśniała. – No i znalazłam tę gazetę, na którą zdecydowanie nie powinnam była patrzeć.

– Jaką?

– Bardzo... uświadamiającą w pewnych kwestiach. Bardziej niż podręcznik od biologii.

– Ouch.

– No właśnie.

– W każdym razie, ona z nikim się nie zadaje ani nic... – Hay-Lin zdecydowała się kontynuować swoją myśl, żeby przerwać żenującą ciszę i przepędzić przerażające wizje z głowy. – Możemy być dobrymi koleżankami, które pomagają się otworzyć na ludzi nieśmiałej nowej dziewczynie w szkole.

– To nadal brzmi źle – skrzywiła się Irma. – Szczególnie, że robimy to tylko po to, żeby wyczaić, czy przypadkiem nie jest kosmitką, czarodziejką, czy... nie mam pojęcia czym, ale czymś, przed czym mamy bronić Ziemi.

– Fakt, to trochę nie fair – westchnęła Cornelia. – Myślicie, że możemy zaprosić też Elyon?

– Ale przecież jej nie podejrzewamy o bycie kosmitką!

– Ale ostatnio pytała się mnie, czy przypadkiem się o coś nie obraziłyśmy – mruknęła blondynka. – Czuję się naprawdę podle, nawet nie zauważyłam, że byłam niemiła...

– Och – Hay-Lin przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

– Chyba powinnyśmy ja przeprosić – mruknęła Taranee, ściągając okulary. Wyciągnęła chusteczkę i przetarła okulary w zamyśleniu. Również nie zauważyła, kiedy odsunęły od siebie dziewczynę. Ale ciężko było utrzymać jednocześnie tajemnicę i dobre stosunki z ludźmi, którzy nie byli wtajemniczeni. Proste rozwiązania zawsze należały do tych najbardziej okropnych wobec wszystkich, którzy nie są tobą.

– Tak, to brzmi jak dobry pomysł – zgodziła się Irma. – Urządzimy jakąś noc ze złymi filmami, czy coś w tym stylu, będziemy miały masę niezdrowego żarcia... Jakoś chyłkiem chyba da się sprawdzić, czy ktoś nie jest przypadkiem magiczny, nie?

– Babcia twierdzi, że Serce Kondrakaru zareaguje dosyć gwałtownie na tę właściwą osobę – powiedziała Hay-Lin.

– Więc po prostu postaramy się, żeby ruda znalazła się na moment w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co magiczna błyskotka! – Klasnęła w ręce Cornelia. – Wóz, albo przewóz, jeżeli jednak nie jest magiczna, to nic się nie stanie, a jeżeli jest, to będziemy miały sprawę z głowy.

– Więc u kogo dojdzie do spotkania przeznaczenia? – Taranee z powrotem założyła okulary na nos.

xxx

Will siedziała przy biurku, udając, że się uczy matematyki na nadchodzący sprawdzian – a matematyka była zupełnie jak jazda na rowerze. Tego się po prostu nie zapominało – i myślała.

Została zaproszona na przyjęcie z noclegiem w domu Cornelii.

Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyny robiły się podejrzliwe względem niej. Poza tym kiedyś musiała wyciągnąć ręce po Serce Kondrakaru.

I zwyczajnie tęskniła za przyjaciółkami. Nawet jeżeli nigdy nie będą dokładnie tymi osobami, jakimi je pamiętała, samo patrzenie z daleka w ich stronę było bolesne. Chciała być blisko nich, obserwować je, uczyć je, obronić je przed tym, co mogła przynieść przyszłość. Nie dopuścić do popełnienia błędów, które w czasie, który miał nie nadejść ciążyły im na sumieniu do samego końca, a które tkwiły teraz w jej głowie, niczym szkaradne blizny.

Czas też był odpowiedni; Phobos nie będzie w nieskończoność przeciągał czasu swojego namysłu. Będzie chciał więcej informacji. Informacji i rozmowy twarzą w twarz, a Will prędzej pójdzie skoczyć ze skarpy, niż zrobi to sama. Potrzebowała ich wsparcia na wypadek, gdyby księciu strzeliło coś skrajnie idiotycznego do łba i potrzebowała, żeby w miarę wiedziały, co w ogóle robią.

Z drugiej strony... bała się. Konfrontacji z dziewczynami, które najpewniej zupełnie nie zrozumieją, dlaczego ona w ogóle chce rozmawiać z kimś, kogo przedstawiono im jako potwora. Konfrontacja z Kondrakarem również wydawała się nieunikniona. Przez bardzo długi czas ich polityka polegała na niszczeniu problemów, nie poszukiwaniu ich źródła i kompromisu.

Najchętniej rzuciłaby wszystko i pobiegła do księgarni, ale to byłoby zwyczajnie głupie. I Cedric nigdy nie dałby jej zapomnieć o tym, że przyleciała wypłakiwać mu się w rękaw, kiedy stanęła przed problematyczną sytuacją. Poza tym akurat to zwyczajnie by go nie obchodziło. A jej własne zachowanie było zwyczajnie dziecinne. Dawno wyrosła z dziecinności, powinna się opanować. A tymczasem zginało ją z nerwów, do tego stopnia, że brzuch zaczynał boleć.

– Co do diabła? – jęknęła, krzywiąc się. – Bez problemu mogę iść rozmawiać z kimś, kto bez problemu może mnie zabić w ciągu krótkiej chwili, a skręca mnie na samą myśl o spotkaniu z rówieśnikami?

Odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko, żeby się uspokoić i oparła czoło o podręcznik. Włosy opadły dookoła książki. Przynajmniej one miały się dobrze w tym całym bałaganie. Trochę urosły, a końcówki nie wyglądały, jakby miały zamiar się rozdwajać. Cornelia będzie z niej dumna.

xxx

Dziewczyny kręciły się nerwowo w sterylnym domu państwa Hale, nie mogąc się do końca zdecydować, czy cała zabawa ma mieć miejsce w salonie, czy raczej w pokoju Cornelii. Albo w jakimś innym miejscu, mieszkali w naprawdę dużym apartamencie. Który w dodatku średnio pasował do imprezy urządzonej przez nastolatki. Wszystkie te eleganckie meble, wyrafinowane ozdoby na zgrabnych półkach… impreza zapowiadała się raczej sztywno, mimo tego że wszelakich chrupaczy i gazowanych napojów miały sporo. Nie wspominając o pokaźnej kolekcji romantycznych filmów, gazetek o modzie i kosmetyków Cornelii.

– Myślicie, że wszystko dobrze wyjdzie? – zapytała Irma, nerwowo obciągając krawędź swojej niebieskiej bluzki. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie jej ubrania ostatnio były niebieskie.

– A co może się stać? – Cornelia wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeżeli coś się zabrudzi, to starczą małe czary-mary...

– Jesteś pewna, że powinnyśmy wykorzystywać magię do porządków domowych? – Zamrugała niepewnie Hay-Lin. – Babcia zawsze mówiła o tym w taki sposób, że wydawało się to czymś naprawdę ważnym...

– Daj spokój, mała sztuczka jeszcze nikomu nie urwała głowy – Wzruszyła ramionami Cornelia. – Lepiej przemyślmy jeszcze raz repertuar filmowy...

– A jeżeli ktoś nie będzie chciał oglądać tego, co ty? – westchnęła ciężko Taranee, odwracając się na moment od swojego zajęcia. Przy pomocy swojej ognistej mocy podgrzewała paczki popcornu. Działało to zdecydowanie lepiej, niż robienie tego w garnku czy mikrofalówce; po odrobinie treningu potrafiła podgrzać wszystkie ziarna, a jednocześnie nie spalić niczego.

– Mam doskonały gust. – Blondynka zmarszczyła nosek.

Niedługo potem przyszła Elyon. Wcześniej, niż cała zabawa miała się zacząć, ale tego się akurat mogły spodziewać.

W luźnych ogrodniczkach i koszulce z krótkim rękawkiem, po tym jak rozpakowała się z jesiennego płaszcza, wyglądała jeszcze drobniej niż zazwyczaj. Cornelia poczuła naprawdę paskudne ukłucie sumienia, kiedy dziewczyna rzuciła jej się na szyję. Naprawdę miała sporo do wynagrodzenia swojej przyjaciółce, zrobiła jej koszmarne świństwo.

– Cześć, skarbie! – Uściskała ją mocniej. – Strasznie fajnie, że wpadłaś!

– Też się cieszę – uśmiechnęła się Elyon. – Myślałam, że już mnie nie lubisz.

– Zwariowałaś?

– Przestałaś się do mnie odzywać.

– Przepraszam, ja... po prostu, wiesz, z dziewczynami raz wpadłyśmy do tej nowej księgarni. Koleś, który ją prowadzi był tak przystojny...

– Zakochałaś się i nic mi nie powiedziałaś? – jęknęła Elyon.

– Ciesz się – Irma skrzywiła się teatralnie. – Dzień w dzień nawijała tylko o nim, rzygać się chciało.

– Hej! – syknęła blondynka.

– A niby nieprawda? Byłaś okropna i świata poza nim nie widziałaś, gdzieś w dzień snując się pod jego sklepem i ślepiąc w witrynę. Koszmar!

– No to pozostaje mi się cieszyć, że mnie to ominęło – mruknęła Elyon. – Już ci przeszło?

– Noo... – Cornelia przygryzła wargę. – Wiesz, on jest naprawdę przystojny...

– Jestem prawie pewna, że jest gejem. – Do rozmowy wtrącił się nowy głos na tyle niespodziewanie, że wszystkie podskoczyły.

U wejścia do pokoju, na korytarzu stała Will, nadal w swojej czerwonej sportowej kurtce. Buty miała zdjęte, demonstrując światu skarpetki w żabki. Na twarzy miała krzywy uśmieszek, który jednak nie sięgał oczu. Te były czujne i trochę niepewne, zupełnie jakby miała problem z odnalezieniem się w sytuacji.

– Yy... – zaczęła przygryzając wargę, kiedy cisza się przedłużała. – Zostawiłyście otwarte drzwi. To w porządku, że weszłam?

Cornelia tylko wpatrywała się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– A... – zamrugała Taranee, pospiesznie ratując sytuację. – Tak, jasne! Rozgość się.

– ...Gejem? – powtórzyła głucho blondynka.

– Serio? – Irma chichotała tak mocno, że miała już łzy w oczach.

– No... – zastanowiła się Will, zdejmując kurtkę. – Jest taki jeden koleś Phillip... jakoś na E, bardzo egzotyczne nazwisko, nie potrafię tego zapamiętać.

Teraz wszystkie dziewczyny wpatrywały się z nią z wyraźnymi wypiekami na twarzy.

O szlag, pomyślała Will. Teraz nie tylko Cedric będzie chciał jej odgryźć głowę.

– W każdym razie – kontynuowała kopać własny grób, bo nie miała innego wyboru w tym towarzystwie. – Ten Phillip jest strasznie przystojny, wiecie. Złota skóra jak z karaibskiej plaży, czarujący uśmiech i takie tam inne. W życiu nie myślałam, że zobaczę kogoś tak złośliwego jak Cedric wodzącego za kimkolwiek maślanym wzrokiem, no aaale...

Wzruszyła ramionami na zakończenie.

– Więc wydaje mi się, że jest gejem.

– Złośliwego? – podjęła Cornelia unosząc brwi.

– On tylko wygląda na miłego typka. – Will stwierdziła, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Tak naprawdę, to podła z niego gadzina, tylko udaje miłego typa, bo musi. Wiecie, praca, klienci, takie tam.

Nie to, żeby akurat w tym stwierdzeniu znajdowało się jakiekolwiek kłamstwo, pomyślała z rozbawieniem.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła nawet przyjemnie.

Oglądały sequele disneyowskich kreskówek i naprawdę nędzną komedię romantyczną, następnie, kiedy już rozłożyły śpiwory i zgasiły światło, ponownie obgadały Cedrika. I każdego innego przedstawiciela płci męskiej, którego znały.

W końcu jednak zasnęły. W większości.

Will leżała w ciemności, z rękoma pod głową i wpatrując się w sufit.

Myślami odpłynęła znacznie dalej, wyobrażając sobie białe mury Kondrakaru, sponad których ich grupa obserwowana była przez Wyrocznię i wszystkich innych zgromadzonych w miejscu uznanym za centrum wszechświata.

Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiała się, czy splot paskudnych wypadków, które sprowadziły ją i jej mamę do Heatherfield był tylko dziełem przypadków, czy też ktoś maczał w tym palce. Doprowadzając do koszmarnego rozłamu między jej rodzicami, wędrówce od miasta do miasta, kiedy z mamą praktycznie uciekały przed coraz bardziej świrującym ojcem, okropna sytuacja w poprzedniej szkole...

Poprzednio nie miała okazji, żeby o to zapytać. Teraz zastanawiała się, czy chciała znać odpowiedź. Ignorancja czasami była błogosławieństwem.

xxx

Następnego dnia obejrzały kolejny głupawy film, zjadły gofry na śniadanie i bawiły się ogólnie nieźle.

W końcu jednak musiały się rozejść. Taranee zaproponowała, że odprowadzi Elyon, bo obiecała, że zrobi małe zakupy w drodze powrotnej. Naturalnie, to była tylko wymówka, żeby reszta dziewczyn mogła przeprowadzić mały eksperyment z Sercem Kondrakaru i Will. Jeżeli przypadkiem miały rację i ruda naprawdę była ostatnią ze Strażniczek, to nie chciały mieć żadnych świadków.

Cornelia poszła po skrzyneczkę z Sercem, którą zapobiegliwie ukryła w sypialni swoich rodziców; tam ani Elyon, ani Will przypadkowo by nie zabłądziły podczas całej tej zabawy z noclegiem.

W międzyczasie Irma i Hay-Lin wciągnęły Will w rozmowę o ciuchach. Dziewczyna cały czas wydawała się zachowywać pewną rezerwę. Nawet kiedy plotkowały o chłopakach, czy oglądały jakiś film. Jej komentarze były szczególnie cięte i miejscami nawet zaskakujące, ale ona ciągle sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie przejmowała się absolutnie niczym. Ba, czasami Cornelii wydawało się, że dziewczyna jest po prostu znudzona... Albo zażenowana ich towarzystwem, tylko bardzo starała się tego nie okazywać.

Westchnęła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jeżeli też miała magiczną moc... Życie mogło okazać się ciężkie.

Cornelia sama nie do końca rozumiała tego wszystkiego, a babcia Hay-Lin nie okazała się szczególnie pomocna. Rzuciła tylko kilka ogólników na temat przeznaczenia, walki ze złem i obronie świata. I tym, że ostatnia ze Strażniczek łączyła je wszystkie i sprawiała, że ich moc wzrastała. Była kimś w rodzaju szefa, przynajmniej jej zdaniem to wszystko prowadziło właśnie do tego wniosku. A pozwolenie na rozstawianie się po kątach, rudej, chudej jak patyk dziewczynie, która emocje okazywała jedynie w zdawkowy sposób, a której wszystko przychodziło z łatwością...

Cornelia wzdrygnęła się. W Will było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że dziewczyna jej po prostu nie potrafiła polubić.

Kiedy weszła do pokoju, Hay-Lin właśnie relacjonowała przebieg z szycia swojej najnowszej kreacji, usiłując chyba namalować nowy ciuch w powietrzu, bo intensywnie gestykulowała, płosząc kota. Futrzak od wczoraj się nie pokazywał, bo od spotkania z radosną Azjatką zdecydowanie wolał schować się w szafie Lilian i tam przeczekać inwazje wrogich sił na domowe pielesze.

Irma siedziała na łóżku, majtając nogami, a ruda siedziała obok, obserwując Hay-Lin z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Tank-top, który nosiła, odsłaniał jej chude ramiona, na których nie było chyba nic poza skórą i kośćmi. I ścięgnami, które można było wyraźnie dostrzec pod skórą. Tuż obok czegoś, co wyglądało zupełnie jakby miała mięśnie. Nie jak jakiś wielki kulturysta, ale wciąż.

Kiedy tylko Cornelia weszła do pokoju, dwie rzeczy stały się w tej samej chwili.

Will uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Jej źrenice wydawały się bardzo wąskie, a brązowa tęczówka wydawała się nabrać czerwonawej barwy.

Skrzyneczka szarpnęła się gwałtownie w rękach Cornelii i upadła na ziemię, a wieczko odskoczyło, uwalniając lśniące niczym gwiazda Serce Kondrakaru, które pomknęło prosto ku dziewczynie.

Jej wyraz twarzy nie wyrażał jakiegokolwiek szoku, żadnego zaskoczenia, żadnej fascynacji widzianą pierwszy raz w życiu magią. Jeżeli cokolwiek, to jej mina stała się jeszcze bardziej kamienna niż do tej pory, przestając wyrażać cokolwiek.

Ale wyciągnęła rękę, a magiczny kryształ niczym wiedziony niewidzialną nicią, trafił prosto w jej palce.

– To jednak ty! – Hay-Lin z podekscytowania klasnęła w ręce. – Udało nam się!

– Jeszcze nic się nie zaczęło – powiedziała sucho Will, zamykając Serce Kondrakaru w szczelnym uścisku. Wydawało się, jakby całe światło nagle uleciało ze świata, pozostawiając je w zimnej, ponurej ciemności.

xxx

Kiedy Yan-Lin usłyszała, że dziewczynki znalazły ostatnią Strażniczkę z grupy jednocześnie ucieszyła się i zrobiło się jej smutno. Była szczęśliwa, bo kolejne pokolenie Strażniczek sprawi, że wszechświat będzie odrobinę bezpieczniejszy. Była smutna, bo to znaczyło, że w tym życiu dokonała już wszystkiego, co miała za zadanie wykonać. Teraz pozostało tylko odejść, a wiedziała, jak bardzo zrani to jej słodką, delikatną Hay-Lin.

Sobotnie popołudnie, w które cała piątka miała się pojawić, nastąpiło przerażająco szybko, zupełnie jakby czas gwałtownie przyspieszył.

Z dobrotliwym uśmiechem przywitała dziewczyny w restauracyjnej piwnicy, gdzie miała wtajemniczyć je wszystkie, zgodnie z wolą Wyroczni, w mroczną sytuację, w jakiej znajdował się Meridian. Tamten świat naprawdę potrzebował ocalenia przed bestią, jaką był książę Phobos.

Trójkę przyjaciółek swojej wnuczki już znała. Taranee była bardzo mądra, ale jednocześnie kompletnie nie miała pewności siebie. Jej przeciwieństwo stanowiła Irma, która kompletnie nie przejmowała się niepowodzeniami, a jej długi język często ładował ją w kłopoty. Poza tym nie należała do szczególnie błyskotliwych. Ostatnią z przyjaciółek była prześliczna i dumna Cornelia.

Yan-Lin nie wiedziała do końca, czego się spodziewała po dziewczynie, w której ręce zostanie powierzone Serce Kondrakaru, ale Will wymykała się wszystkiemu, co mogło urodzić się w wyobraźni kobiety.

Chude dziewczę, o włosach tak rudych, że aż wydawały się czerwone, przestąpiło próg dumne i spokojne. Ciężko było dostrzec w niej ślad niezgrabności charakterystycznej dla nastolatków. Spojrzenie też miała intrygujące. Twarde, bez śladu lęku, nieśmiałości, zaintrygowania...

Wydawała się prawie straszna. Prawie jak Nerissa. Prawie, bo w jej oczach nie można było dostrzec śladu żądzy, która była obecna w tych należących do poprzedniej Strażniczki. Nie, jej spojrzenie było zwyczajne zmęczone, jakby właśnie wykonywała jakiś nieprzyjemny obowiązek.

– Przepraszam, że tak późno – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Praca mi się przeciągnęła, z rana była spora dostawa książek i wolałam wszystko od razu wpisać do katalogu. Mój szef jest beznadziejny, jeżeli idzie o komputery i siedziałby nad tym całą noc.

– To bardzo... odpowiedzialne z twojej strony – powiedziała powoli Yan-Lin.

– Nie – skrzywiła się dziewczyna. – Chodzi po prostu o to, że i tak nic by nie zdziałał, ale byłby za to niewyspany. Nie znam nikogo równie marudnego, kiedy się nie wyśpi...

– Serio? – zamrugała Cornelia, po czym w zamyśleniu potarła policzek. – W życiu bym się nie spodziewała, taka ładna twarz, a tyle wad...

Dziewczynki też wydawały się zachowywać nieco nieswojo w towarzystwie nowej osoby. I sprawiały wrażenie młodszych od niej, mimo że były w podobnym wieku.

– No, skoro jesteśmy już wszystkie, to chyba możesz nam powiedzieć, na czym polega nasza magiczna misja, prawda babciu? – zapytała podekscytowana Hay-Lin.

– Cokolwiek to będzie, skopiemy temu tyłki! – oznajmiła pewnym siebie tonem Irma.

Cornelia wydęła usta i prychnęła cicho, a Taranee Westchnęła. Will tylko stała i czekała, z rękoma wetkniętymi w kieszenie bluzy dresowej.

Yan-Lin nie pozostało nic innego do zrobienia, jak opowiedzieć im o ich misji, na sam początek mówiąc jedynie o Meridianie. Zmieniając sposób postrzegania całego uniwersum w jednej chwili, mogłaby wprowadzić zbyt wielkie zamieszanie, więc postanowiła zostawić to na później. Jednak plany pozostały jedynie planami.

– Meridian nie jest jedynym innym światem, prawda? – zapytała Will, po raz pierwszy odzywając się bez uprzedniej zachęty.

– Skąd to pytanie? – zamrugała Yan-Lin.

–To byłoby bez sensu, gdyby istniał tylko jeden inny świat. – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Wszechświat jest duży i w ogóle, inne wymiary pewnie też istnieją... To logiczne, że światów będzie dużo.

– Och, no tak – Yan-Lin pokiwała głową. – Ale Meridian tymczasowo jest najważniejszą sprawą.

– Chodzi o tego Phobosa, o którym nam pani tyle mówiła, prawda? – powiedziała cicho Taranee. – On jest aż taki groźny?

– Owszem, to przerażający tyran – zaczęła Yan-Lin. powtórzyła potem opowieść o tym, co działo się w nieszczęsnej krainie pod jego panowaniem, tylko odrobinę wygładzając to, co usłyszała od Wyroczni.

– Więc powinnyśmy to sprawdzić, ocenić sytuację... – Will stwierdziła beznamiętnym tonem.

– To nie brzmiało, jakby tu było coś jeszcze do sprawdzania – wtrąciła sceptycznie Irma.

– Lubię oceniać sytuacje sama – Rudowłosa powiedziała zadziwiająco pewnym siebie tonem. – To pozwala uniknąć nieprzyjemnych sytuacji.

– Niby jakich? – mruknęła Cornelia zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Na przykład takich, że nie lubisz kogoś, mimo że go nigdy w życiu nie spotkałaś, bo ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział coś na jego temat – Will po raz kolejny wzruszyła ramionami. – Mniejsza o to. Jest odrobinę ważniejsza kwestia.

– Niby jaka? – mruknęła z powątpieniem Hay-Lin. – Wiemy przecież już wszystko...

– A czy wiecie, czy naprawdę chcecie to robić?

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Irma.

Yan-Lin też chciała znać odpowiedź na to pytanie, chociaż jeszcze bardziej chciała wiedzieć, skąd w ogóle taka myśl znalazła się w umyśle czternastolatki. Co ważniejsze, skąd taka wiedza u czternastolatki, która z prawdziwą magią teoretycznie spotyka się po raz pierwszy?

– Wiecie, na początku to wszystko może wydawać się... niesamowite i magiczne – westchnęła Will. – Ale prawda jest taka, że to zajmuje czas. Dużo, dużo czasu. Najpierw czas wolny, potem zaczyna się zarywać lekcje, nauczyciele idą do rodziców, a ci będą mieć pretensje do was. I nie można im powiedzieć prawdy. A kilka lat później człowiek odkrywa, że już w ogóle nie ma życia.

– To nie jest aż takie straszne, jak to malujesz... – powiedziała pospiesznie Yan-Lin.

– Być może – Will przechyliła głowę na bok. – Ale wydaje mi się, że do czegoś takiego należy podejść poważnie. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Will chciała wspomnieć o tym, co się stało z Cassidy i Nerissą, chciała powiedzieć o tym, jak bardzo poprzednio schrzaniły sprawę w Meridianie i praktycznie doprowadziły do śmierci Cedrika. Chciała powiedzieć wszystko, ale zacisnęła tylko usta. Przyszłość musi pozostać zagadką, przynajmniej dla innych. I tak niedługo wszystko zmieni się na tyle, że nie będzie potrafiła przewidzieć nadciągających wydarzeń. Pozostawało mieć tylko nadzieję, że zmieni się na lepsze.

xxx

Kiedy został wysłany na Ziemię nigdy nie spodziewał się, że spędzi tutaj tak wiele czasu. Nie wspominając o tym, że zamiast znaleźć księżniczkę i zabrać ją do domu, nawet jej nie szukał. Za to nawiązał kontakt ze Strażniczką Kondrakaru – co samo przez się wydawało się nieprawdopodobne – to jeszcze ona sama, z własnej woli, zaproponowała próbę znalezienia rozwiązania ich problemów w inny sposób, niż drogą siłową. Już mniejsza o całą tę podróż w czasie, którą do tej pory usiłował ogarnąć umysłem.

Sama Strażniczka była osobą dosyć... nietypową. Zamkniętą w sobie, to przede wszystkim. Jednocześnie szalenie bezpośrednią i z ciętym językiem. I znała go. Potrafiła mniej więcej przewidzieć, jego reakcje, wiedziała, kiedy należy przerwać wymianę złośliwości, bo powiedziała coś, co uderzyło w niego zbyt mocno. Albo na odwrót.

Przypuszczał, że była też bardzo smutną osobą, mimo że nie dawała tego po sobie znać. Cała jej opowieść o życiu, któremu chciała tak gorąco zapobiec przesiąknięta była goryczą i smutkiem, i desperacją...

Chyba kupiła go szczerością i ponurą historią, byciem dojrzałym ponad wiek.

Poza tym zwyczajnie ułatwiała mu poruszanie się w tym koszmarnym świecie, wyjaśniając niejasności, podsuwając ciekawe książki – i, och dobrzy bogowie, druk był najcudowniejszą rzeczą, jaką Cedric potrafił sobie wyobrazić, bo były ich tysiące! – i wyręczając w zadaniach, których zdecydowanie nie chciał się podjąć. Od samego myślenia o komputerze bolała go głowa, a akurat ten element był niezbędny, żeby utrzymać całą maskaradę.

Prawdę mówiąc, zaczynał czuć się tutaj całkiem swojsko. I przyzwyczajał się do wcale nie tak smarkatej Strażniczki. Więc kiedy tego dnia wpadła do księgarni (nieczynnej) w psim humorze, nie kazał jej wyjść, żeby nie psuła mu nastroju swoją kwaśną miną.

– Coś się stało? – Odłożył książkę z westchnieniem i poprawił okulary na nosie. To była kolejna z rzeczy, które lubił w tym brudnym, brudnym świecie. W ludzkiej postaci nigdy nie potrafił odpowiednio przekształcić swojej rogówki i zwyczajnie nie widział wyraźnie. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale nigdy nie zdołał naprawić tego problemu, a wiedza w Meridianie w tym zakresie była raczej żałosna.

– Można tak powiedzieć – mruknęła markotnie i sięgnęła do kieszeni.

Kiedy zademonstrowała mu to, co z niej wyjęła, wstrzymał oddech i miał wrażenie, że dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Na otwartej dłoni dziewczyny, ciepłym blaskiem jarzył się najcenniejszy klejnot w całym wszechświecie, Serce Kondrakaru. Przedmiot gwarantujący swojemu właścicielowi niewiarygodną moc.

Cedric przełknął ślinę. Gdyby zdołał posiąść klejnot, to jego misja nie miałaby już sensu. Mógłby wrócić do domu i zrobić wszystko to, czego sam książę nie był w stanie dokonać, pomimo czerpania całej mocy, jaką tylko Meridian był mu w stanie ofiarować. Mógłby dokonać wszystkiego, wszystkiego i w końcu udowodnić, że jest godny, aby mieć miejsce gdzieś w tym świecie...

– To raczej głupi pomysł – powiedziała Strażniczka, patrząc na niego.

– O czym ty niby mówisz? – prychnął.

– Jest mniej więcej świadome – poinformowała go, wskazując podbródkiem na klejnot. – Więc zabranie go przemocą nie jest możliwe. Po prostu wróci do mnie, a ty najprawdopodobniej będziesz miał oparzoną rękę.

– Skąd wiesz...

– To raczej oczywiste. – Przewróciła oczyma. – Przedmioty takie jak ten zawsze budzą pożądanie, nawet jeżeli to absolutnie bez sensu.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty bredzisz– jęknął Cedric. – To Serce Kondrakaru! Dzięki niemu można... Można wszystko!

– Nie. – Pokręciła głową i niedbale poruszyła ręką, sprawiając, że świetlisty klejnot wysunął się z jej dłoni i teraz bujał się na cieniutkim łańcuszku wiszącym luźno na jej nadgarstku. Cedric śledził wahadłowy ruch jak zahipnotyzowany.

– To tylko fizyczna manifestacja – kontynuowała Will. – Cała rzecz opiera się tylko i wyłącznie na przekazaniu mocy w inne ręce. Fizyczna postać to ułatwia, tak samo jak manipulowanie mocą na początku. Potem w zasadzie przestaje być konieczna.

– Czyli co? – Zamrugał, nie do końca pewien, czy doszedł do właściwych wniosków. – Czyli Serce Kondrakaru to tylko bajka?

– To tylko moc – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo, nadal bujając artefakt na swoim nadgarstku. – Nawet mając całą potęgę wszechświata w garści i tak nie zrobi się nic, bo ta zwyczajnie nie zechce współpracować, jeżeli nie uzna, że ma na to ochotę.

– Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – zapytał.

– Jeżeli mogę uniknąć jakiegoś problemu przez sypanie informacjami jak cukierkami w Halloween, to chętnie pogadam jeszcze trochę. – Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się do niego. Uśmiech nie sięgał jej oczu; czujne spojrzenie informowało wyraźnie o tym, że jeden fałszywy ruch, a Cedric posmakuje mocy na własnej skórze. – Poza tym nie tylko ty o tym usłyszysz, prawda?

Miała rację. Książę Phobos uzyska wszystkie informacje, jakie Cedric zdobył, od Strażniczki, jak i za jej plecami. A to było naprawdę ważne.

– Nie chcesz, żeby doszło do niczego groźnego w trakcie spotkania z księciem? – zapytał zamiast wyjaśniać swoje stanowisko.

– Audiencję – Zabujała się lekko na piętach. Klejnot zachybotał się odrobinę bardziej, wytrącony na moment ze stałego, wahadłowego ruchu. – Mamy w czwartek, a dziewczyny są durne jak but.

– Jeden?

– Na parę muszą sobie zasłużyć – Przewróciła oczyma. – To prowadzi do kolejnej sprawy, którą do ciebie mam. Potrzebuję wolnego tygodnia.

– W tydzień nie zrobisz z nich wojowników – mruknął bez przekonania.

– Ale zdołam wybić z głowy najdurniejsze pomysły i poczucie wszechmocy – mruknęła niechętnie. – Spodziewają się po nim wszystkiego najgorszego. Tutaj nie mogę ich szczególnie winić, reputacja Phobosa wyprzedza go w skali kosmicznej.

Cedric nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Strażniczka nawet nie prosiła o pozwolenie. Ona go po prostu poinformowała o fakcie, w domyśle pozostawiając fakt, że jeżeli ta szalona kobieta, która jest jej matką zacznie córki poszukiwać, to on ma dziewczynę kryć.


End file.
